IM Crush
by randomlass
Summary: Kimiko loves two people, Rai, and some guy she met online. After Rai hurts her, she leaves the temple. What happens when she meets this other guy? What happens when Rai realizes that he needs her. Crossover! Kimx? Pt. 1 in a series
1. IM Crush, Broken Hearts

Me: I have the weirdest dreams, but this one is the strangest…so I wanted to make it a story.

Rai: Yeah, but why?

Me: 'Cause, I like Kimiko and a pairing that no one has ever thought of, plus this will be my third crossover type story.

Rai: Okay…This girl doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown, or the TMNT, or her sister…but her sister wished she owned me.

Me: ON WITH THE STORY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

IM Crush:

Blushing Kimiko closed her lab top, biting her lip she walked out of her cubical. She scanned the area, trying to hide her blush. _If I don't hide this blush, Rai will think I'm cheating on him,_ she thought to herself frantically.

"Kimiko," Rai walked up to her, "so you want to go see a movie tonight? Aww, I didn't know you were waiting me to ask you out again." Kimiko smiled, sighing with relief inwardly. She nodded her head and walked out of the temple, sitting there she sat down cross-legged, looking up at the sunny sky, thinking of him…not Raimundo, but GreenTechno, her IM companion, a blush forming on her cheeks just thinking of the guy.

"Kimiko, are you ill?" Omi asked walking up to the Dragon of Fire.

"No, I'm just blushing," she said nervously.

"Oh, that is good," Omi said.

"Yeah," Kimiko said.

Rai walked out, nervous of something, beside him stood a girl with shoulder blade length dirty blonde hair, a smile on her face chatting up a storm with him. Kimiko had this gut feeling that he was hiding something, she loved Rai, but she also loved the GreenTechno guy. The girl leaned in for a kiss, Kimiko couldn't watch any longer, she stormed back into the temple nearly in tears, and sprinted to her cubical. She opened her lab top, and signed in on line, her heart leapt to her throat seeing that GreenTechno guy was still on line.

TechnoFire: hi

GreenTechno: i thought you were with that rai guy

TechnoFire: he was dating some chick behind my back

GreenTechno: sorry

TechnoFire:--" it's okay

TechnoFire: he's too good to be true :(

GreenTechno: still, i'm sorry

TechnoFire: don't worry, hey did i tell you that omi is clueless :)

GreenTechno: how clueless ?

TechnoFire: he knows no slang

GreenTechno: weird XD

TechnoFire: lol

TechnoFire: poke

GreenTechno?

TechnoFire: Oo phwee?

GreenTechno: phwee?

TechnoFire: yeah phwee

GreenTechno: lol, what was with the poke?

TechnoFire: poke

GreenTechno: no

TechnoFire: pwease (makes puppy dog face)

GreenTechno: fine, poke

TechnoFire: poke, lol

GreenTechno: what happened b/w you and rai

TechnoFire: idk, i just kinda went for his charm and hotness

GreenTechno?

TechnoFire: but i'm never falling for that again XP

GreenTechno: i gotta go, talk to you tomorrow

TechnoFire: okay, poke

GreenTechno: poke, bye

TechnoFire: Later

GreenTechno has signed off

TechnoFire has signed off

Kimiko blushed a bit and stood up walking to see Master Fung talking to the girl, the two made eye contact and Kimiko reluctantly walked up to her and introduced herself.

"I'm Kimiko Tohomiko," Kimiko said in a small voice. The other girl grinned and stuck out her hand.

"My name is Sarah," the girl smiled. Kimiko nodded and walked outside the temple. She sat on the ground, writing in the grass over and over again, GreenTechno. She failed to notice Rai standing over her.

"I'm sorry Kimiko," he sighed. She looked up to him, a glare on her face.

"Sorry about cheating," she snarled.

"Yes," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "but I've known Sarah forever, and I fell in love with her too, and she seems like the perfect choice for me." Kimiko nodded.

"I fell in love with you, and some guy on line, but I chose you, and here you do this to me," Kimiko snapped, slapping him hard across the face. He looked at her, a frown on his face, her hand print visible on his face. She stormed off just to be followed.

"You met some guy on line," he said.

"Yes, but he has no idea how much I fell for him, I might of fell for him even harder than I fell for you," Kimiko said, "he has no idea I love him, but he does know how much I love you." Rai had a hurt look on his face as she walked out to the gardens to think. He continued to follow her.

"Look, I'm sorry I hurt you, but…" Rai was interrupted by her turning to him sharply.

"Rai, just shut up, I don't want to talk to you," Kimiko snapped, "and don't go but, because, you could have just told me instead of pulling this, how would you feel if I did that to you?"

"Bad," he said.

"I feel like I'm just a thing to be used, and Master Fung said I can leave the temple any time, and might as well," Kimiko said storming off.

"Kimiko don't do that…" Rai protested.

"I'm still thinking about it," Kimiko called over her shoulder. Kimiko bumped into Sarah and Clay, they were talking about stuff, she continued on my way, half my heart breaking at every step. Tears stung her eyes, the more she thought of Rai, the more she wanted to leave, and maybe she should. She smiled to herself, think of GreenTechno, maybe, before she left, she would tell him how she feels.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Fellow peoples who don't only like Xiaolin Showdown, but also like TMNT, can guess who GreenTechno is! You get virtual soda, and cake! Sorry about how short this chapter is!

Rai: Dang, I don't even know who GreenTechno is…

Me: Poor Rai

Rai: Don't pity me!

Me: Fine!

Rai: People please R&R…and flamers are welcomed to help boost up this chick's confidence!

Me: Rai, that's personal! I'm not talking to you alone again!

Rai: Fine! But who will we talk to?

Me: Leo

Leo: (walks in) Umm, am I coming in at the wrong time?

Me: Nope, (raspberries at Rai) he is a better leader than you are!

Rai: Shut up…


	2. Meet Kate

Me: Hi everyone!

Leo: What's up?

Rai: Randomlass is a weirdo; she made a fake twin for her sister.

Me: So, Kate is a good character, oh in this chapter, the crossover is visible!

Leo: She doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown, or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, or her sister, but she does own her OC Kate, and you'll learn how she learned Raph's name in later Chapters

Me: ON WITH THE STORY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meet Kate:

A young brunette stood there, beside her stood her traveling companion, and friend, April O'Neil.

"So, this is the place," April said in awe.

"I guess," the brunette shrugged, looking at the temple, "I hope everyone is okay with it."

"TechnoFire is a great person, Donny said she was," April smiled.

"I know she's a great person," Kate said, "I've talked to her too, online that is."

"I can't believe your boyfriend let you do this," April laughed.

"Raph can be a hothead, but he's my hothead," the brunette grinned.

"Kate, he's going to call in like five seconds," April shook her head. Five seconds later, Kate's shell cell began to ring.

"Hello," Kate giggled.

"_Are you talking to any guys?"_ a gruff voice said at the other end.

"No, Raph, I would never cheat on you," Kate said, "I love you too much."

"_Well, don't even think about it," _Raph said on the other end, _"or I'll kill him."_

"Mr. Overprotective much," Kate laughed, gaining the attention of Clay Bailey.

"_Love you," _Raph said, you could tell he was grinning like a maniac.

"Love ya too, baby," Kate said, "bye, the welcoming comity found us."

"_Is it a guy?"_ Raph asked.

"Yes, but you're the only one for me," she said, "I'll be back soon Raphie."

"_Bye," _Raph said, _"see you in thirty-two hours."_ With that Kate closed her phone, blushing.

"You're the only one who can call him that without getting hit," April said, "how I envy you sometimes."

"Howdy, you must be Miss O'Neil, and Miss Kate," Clay grinned.

"Yup, that's us," Kate grinned. She grabbed her book bag and followed April and Clay in.

"So, how long will you be staying?" Clay asked.

"We're here just to pick up TechnoFire and Omi," Kate said, "she made it sound urgent in her e-mail to us." Clay looked at her with shock on his face.

"You mean she didn't tell you," April said.

"Who the heck is TechnoFire?" Clay asked.

"Me," Kimiko walking up the three, "so April and Kate, my real name is Kimiko."

"Hi Kimiko," Kate smiled. Then her shell cell rang.

"Hello," Kate answered.

"_Yo, dudette," _it was Mikey.

"Mikey, you know how your brother gets when you call me," Kate shook her head, "did he do something stupid?"

"_He got into another fight with Leo, it got physical, and well,"_ Mikey paused for a bit, _"they are in the infirmary."_

"Put him on," Kate demanded.

"_Hello," _Raph asked.

"Raph, how can you do this to me?" Kate asked, "We just stopped talking, less than five minutes ago and you get into a fight with Leo."

"_He said that maybe you shouldn't have left," _he stated.

"I had to come," she said, "I want to make my friends happy."

"Kate!" Sarah shouted; this got a big wince from Kate.

"Hi sis," Kate said.

"_Don't tell me Sarah's there, please, tell me she's not there," _Raph begged on the other end.

"Sorry she is," Kate said.

"_I'll see you when you get back," _Raph said before hanging up. Kate shook her head glaring at her sister.

"You always scare my boyfriends," Kate shook her head, "why are we even fraternal twins?"

"You know you love me," Sarah said.

"You annoy the shit out of me," Kate shook her head, "plus, you're a big jerk."

"Wait, you have a boyfriend, since when?" Sarah cried.

"Umm…" Kate said blushing.

-Flash Back-

Kate stood there in front of her Uncle Chuck's Music Shop, tears running down her cheeks leaving black streaks from mascara.

"Why must I always go for the guys who are heartbreakers?" she asked herself out loud walking to the door, the store would be closing in fifteen minutes, so she would spend that time helping her uncle with the last minute costumers.

"Hey Uncle Chuck," she said, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Dudette, what happened," she looked at her uncle, he was helping a costumer, she had long red hair, and green eyes. She lowered her head, her bangs hiding her tear stained eyes.

"It happened again," she whispered. He nodded knowingly and finished up with the costumer, who smiled and left.

"Kate, this can't keep happening," the man shook his head, his long blonde hair going everywhere, "you need to lay off dating for a while, I promised your mom."

"Okay," she said looking rejected.

"You look beautiful, if that makes you feel better," Chuck grinned. Wearing a red skirt that went slightly past her knees, white cami, and white and red blouse, and red Mary Janes…she was obsessed with the color red.

"How about you clean the store, and close it…after you change real quickly," Chuck said.

"Okay," she nodded and walked up the stairs, and changed. Five minutes later, she was begun to clean.

"Cleaning sucks," she said, everywhere there was scoff marks on the floors because of peoples shoes. After doing all of that she combined all the trash into one trash bag and took it outside. That has to be the worst mistake that came out good.

"Hey sweet thang," a voice said from behind her as she put the garbage bag in the dumpster. She turned to see a group of guys; they all ended up being purple dragons. Backing away, she knew these guys were bad, she knew that they would probably rape her. Her voice wasn't working, because when she tried to call her uncle down, nothing came out. Until one moment when the leading Purple Dragon grabbed her wrist, she let out a cry.

"Is that the way to treat a lady," a gruff voice said from the fire escape. She was too scared to think of anything, all she could do was cry. The presser on her wrist began to get tighter and tighter, and the tighter the grip got, the more pain she felt. She let out a gasp; this is when whoever it was, to take action. She couldn't see because it was so dark, but she could tell the one guy was winning. She suddenly felt a knife at her throat, and leaning on the guy that had grabbed her wrist.

"Listen Freak," the man snarled, "if you don't leave she dies."

"Not on your life," the gruff voice growled, "I won't leave until you let her go." She felt the knife getting closer and closer to her throat. The next thing happened so fast, she couldn't even remember what happened. The Purple Dragon that was trying to kill her was scrambling away, and she was on the ground in a sitting position.

"Thank you," she found herself choking out. She began to cry in her hands.

"No problem," the voice sounded surprised. That's when her uncle finally decided to appear on the scene, the lights turning on. She couldn't help but look up; her uncle was standing there in awe. She looked were her uncle was staring in. Blinking, she saw a giant turtle standing there; he was in a defensive position, glaring in Uncle Chuck's direction.

"We won't tell anyone, promise," she said. Looking at her uncle, a small glare in her hazel eyes, nodding confirming what she had said.

"How do I know I can trust ya?" he asked looking at Kate.

"Because, I'm trusting you with my name," Kate said, tears still flowed down her cheeks, but she was smiling, "my name is Kate." The giant turtle looked taken aback.

"Call me Chuck," she looked at her uncle. The giant turtle looked at each of them, and he looked at Kate.

"I gotta go," he said turning away, and then he was gone.

-End Flashback-

"Since three months ago," Kate shrugged, "I don't see why you're making a big deal out of this."

"I am because you have a boyfriend that you made work for three months," Sarah laughed.

"So you two are related," Kimiko said surprised. Kate nodded.

"Yep, I'm the oldest," Sarah bragged.

"By only fifteen and a half minutes," Kate argued.

"Hello, I'm surprised you have gotten here so quickly," Master Fung said walking up to the two.

"You must be Master Fung," Kate said a small smile gracing her lips, "I'm Kathryn, or call me Kate."

"What's the meaning of this Master Fung?" Omi asked following him.

"Miss O'Neil, I believe you will have a handful with this little monk," Mater Fung groaned.

"No problem at all Master Fung," April shook her head, "please call me April, and you must be Omi."

Omi turned scarlet red, making Kate laugh.

"What's going on?" Rai asked walking up to Sarah, "KATE!" He suddenly lunged at Kate, hugging her to death.

"Nice…to…see…you, too," she choked out, "if you…kill…me, you…are so…dead…with Raph."

"Sorry sis," Rai said letting go, "but why are you here?"

"I'm not your sis," Kate glared, "I'm here to get my new roommate." Rai looked confused.

"Sarah's leaving all ready?" Rai said tilting his head.

"NO!" Kate cried.

"Then who's this roommate?" Rai asked.

"Kimiko," Kate smiled.

"WHAT?" Rai cried turning to Kimiko.

"Her stuff got to my uncle's apartment three days ago," Kate said, "I thought she told you…oh, Omi's going to be staying with April." Kate motioned to April.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Rai shouted to the heavens.

"Rai there's no need to yell," Kimiko glared.

"NO NEED TO YELL, YOU AND OMI ARE LEAVING!" Rai shouted at her.

"Rai, please, this is my decision, Omi's going against his will," Kimiko said.

"No I'm not," Omi said, blush still on his cheeks.

"Still, why are you leaving?" Rai asked. Kimiko just glared at him and stormed off.

"Does that give you a clue, or do I need to spell it out to you?" Kate said.

"Oh, that," Rai looked to the ground, rejected, Kate noticed this, and hit him on the back of the head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Rai cried. Kate just glared at him.

"Because I can," she stated simply.

"No, you can't," Rai glared, "what's your problem?"

"I have a problem with dirty heart breakers," Kate stated as Kimiko walked back, suit case in hand.

"Bye," Kimiko said looking at her friends. Rai glared at Kimiko as she and Omi left with April and Kate.

"Kate, you have problems!" Rai called after her.

"No, I don't," Kate called back. Rai blinked a few times realizing…

"Who the heck is Raph?"

"My boyfriend," Kate's fading voice. Rai stood there in shock.

"Since when did she have a boyfriend?" Rai said aloud, earning a smack in the head from Clay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: R&R! I would like to say, thank you for the reviews, especially you Maddie Beth!

Leo: Thank you, **heylingal, XxToxicChickxX, Raven's soul sister, Crystal Persian, spinningisfun, **and** penguinswillruletheworld22 aka Maddie Beth!**

Rai: Yeah, thank you, **XxToxicChickxX**, and **heylingal**, for guessing what show it was

Me: But which turtle…hey Leo, do you know where Donny is?

Leo: In his lab in the Lair why?

Me: Can you tell him to come next Chappie?

Leo: Umm…okay?

Me: Thankie very much!

Rai: Weird


	3. Apartment, unexpected visitors

Me: Welcome Donatello, and my friend Maddie Beth!

Don: Why am I here?

Maddie: LEO!

Leo: NO, NOT ANOTHER ONE!

Rai: You guys have fan girls…

Me: Duh they have fan girls

Rai: Why?

Maddie: They're awesome, totally awesome, and none of their enemies are sissies

Me: I don't own TMNT or Xiaolin Showdown, but I do own Chuck, Kate, and the character based off my friend Maddie

Don: ON WITH THE STORY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Apartment, unexpected visitors:

"Wow," Kimiko looked around in awe, "this is your uncle's store?"

"Yep," Kate grinned, "Kimiko, I have to go, uhh…do something, I'll be right back." Kimiko watched Kate leave, going upstairs.

"That girl," Chuck chuckled walking downstairs, "you must be TechnoFire."

"Kimiko," Kimiko said with a slight smile, "Omi is next door with April."

"Miss O'Neil, soon to be Mrs. Jones," Chuck nodded, "Casey is one lucky guy."

"So, you're Kate's Uncle Chuck," Kimiko said.

"Yep Dudette, call me Uncle Chuck, or Chuck," he smiled. Kate was descending the stairs, the goofiest look on her face.

"Marry him already," Chuck chuckled making Kate blush, "he saved your life more than once."

"Her boyfriend," Kimiko guessed.

"The truest of the true," Chuck grinned, "and I would approve if he does ask." Kate became as red as a cherry.

"I'm only sixteen," Kate hissed.

"And so is he," Chuck laughed.

"I wish I could meet some one that true," Kimiko sighed.

"I know the right guy, actually two, both of them single," Chuck said, earning a glare from Kate.

"I know a really good guy for you," Kate smiled, "GreenTechno."

"It's good to know GreenTechno knows first aid," Chuck grinned.

"My poow Waphie," Kate said in a baby voice, "Weo onwy gave you a scaw." (My poor Raphie, Leo only gave you a scar)

"So, when do I get to meet this Raph guy?" Kimiko asked Kate.

"Soon," Kate shrugged leading Kimiko upstairs. Unfortunately, when Kate entered the apartment, there stood Mikey grinning his stupid grin.

"Kimiko, I have to do something real quick," Kate said, trying to block her view of the apartment.

"Okay," Kimiko said raising an eyebrow.

"Mikey," Kate hissed after closing the door, "you know I have a new roommate."

"I want to know if she's single," Mikey stated.

"That I am not telling you, I'll be at April's roof top in thirty minutes, I'll talk to you guys there," Kate said.

"Why the roof?" Mikey asked.

"Umm…let's just say, April is taking care of a little kid, who can kick ass," Kate said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Okay, I'm leaving," Mikey said, "see in half an hour."

"Okay, later Mikey," Kate said.

"Call me the TURTLE TITAN!" Mikey shouted back. Kate smacked her hand on her forehead and shook her head.

"He has problems," she said to herself, "lots and lots of problems…if I do marry Raph that turtle will be my brother-in-law that has to stay away from my kids." Kate calmed a bit and let Kimiko in.

"Okay, there was a guy in here and don't lie that there wasn't," Kimiko said.

"It was the TV," Kate lied.

"No trust me, there was someone in here," Kimiko said.

"Okay, someone was in here," Kate said slumping over, "he just left."

"Through the window?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes," Kate said, "but let me show you your room." Kate pushed Kimiko to the room next to her bed room.

"Wow, everything is set up too," Kimiko said in awe. Everything was in place, along with a computer on the desk.

"Yep, it's all yours," Kate smiled glancing at her watch. 'Twenty-six minutes left,' she thought.

"Hey Kimiko, do you want to explore my uncle's store?" Kate asked, praying that she would say yes.

"That sounds like a good idea," Kimiko said turning to Kate, a bright smile on her face.

"Okay, I'm going to go somewhere later," Kate said, "so you can talk to my uncle, call Omi, or something like that."

"Wha?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm meeting some of my friends for dinner later," Kate said, "today is the sixth month anniversary of the day we met."

"Oh," Kimiko said, "I can't wait to meet these friends of yours." Kate visibly tensed up.

"Kate?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh…umm…I have to talk to them first," Kate said frantically.

"Okay?" Kimiko said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well let's go," Kate said biting her lip nervously. When Kimiko left the room, there was a tap on the window. Kate turned to see Leo at the window.

"Leo," she sighed, she hoped it wasn't Don. Letting him in, he looked kind of nervous.

"Does any of this have to do with Maddie?" Kate tilted her head.

"Umm…" Leo said.

"I'll take this as a yes; you got over Karai, right?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," Leo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Listen Leo," Kate shook her head, "don't hide how you truly feel for her."

"Unlike what you did with Raph," he smirked.

"Leo, I had no idea he liked me back," Kate said, "but you know she likes you, she gives you signs, and you won't take them." Leo nodded.

"Did Mikey tell you I would be on April's roof in about, fifteen more minutes," Kate sighed.

"Oh, Sorry," Leo said doing his charming grin, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, Leo, Maddie will be there right," Kate said getting on her tip toes.

"Yeah," Leo said.

"Then tell her there," Kate winked and walked out of the room leaving Leo standing there pondering.

"Where were you?" Kimiko asked.

"The bathroom," Kate stated leading Kimiko to her uncle's store.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Next Chappie, Omi and Kimiko will meet the Turtles…

Leo: And we will introduce Maddie…

Maddie: YAY!

Don: Thank you, **AsianPride101** for guessing right...

Me: It is Donatello, Don, Donnie, the Mr. Fix-it, Brainiac, Purple masked turtle...that's all I can think of to call Donnie

Don: That's enough already

Rai: Thanks to all the people who reviewed

Me: If anybody has any wacky ideas, please send them…I'm suffering from writers block…THANKIES FOR THE REVIEWS, YA'LL ROCK!

Don: R&R


	4. Omi Freaks

**Me:** I feel bad…one of my heroes died…

**Don:** Poor Randomlass

**Maddie:** Poor Kitty

**Leo:** Poor...lady

**Rai:** Poor…person who belongs in the crazy hut

**Don:** RAI!

**Me:** If how Omi and Kimiko meet the TMNT disappointing…wait till Rai, Clay, and Dojo meet them…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, TMNT, or Micco she belongs to Crystal Persian…but I do own all the other OCs

------------------------

**Crystal Persian's OC:**

Name: Micco

Race: Japanese-American

Sex: Female

Age: 12

Hair: waist length hair that is as white as snow with yellow streaks in it

Eyes: sapphire blue

Wears: Purple Tube top, Black mini skirt, onyx high healed boots, and always wears a real sapphire bracelet

Loves: Martial arts, animals, dancing, and ALWAYS FALLOWS THE RULES (unlike her adoptive brothers…especially Mikey and Raph)

Weapon: kusarigama

------------------------

**Omi Freaks:**

"I gotta go," Kate said walking out. Kimiko frowned, her arms crossed.

"Just make sure that you do not fall for Mikey's pranks," Chuck chuckled.

"Shut up," Kate called back.

"Is she always like this?" Kimiko asked.

"No, she usually gets a Ninja Throwing Star and throws it at me, but this is an improvement," he said.

"A WHAT?" Kimiko shouted.

"I'm kidding…she uses a flower," Chuck laughed, "I'm going to get some hot chocolate, I'll be back."

"Okay, bye," Kimiko smiled. As soon as he was gone, she left to see Omi.

"Hello Kimiko," Omi greeted pulling her into the apartment as soon as she arrived.

"Where's April?" Kimiko asked.

"To the roof to check if it's safe for us to train!" Omi said excitedly. Kimiko inwardly groaned, Omi and training.

"Wow, that's great," Kimiko said, faking a smile.

"We will also be getting sparing partners and learn a new fighting technique," he was now one inch away from her face.

"Can't wait," Kimiko said.

The sound of laughter got her attention.

"Hey Omi, do you here that?" she asked. He was silent for a few seconds.

"Yes, laughter…and it's coming from…THE ROOF!" Omi said jumping up and down "Let's go see Kimiko."

She watched as Omi hurried to the steps to the roof. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she followed. Arriving there shortly after him, she noticed he was kind of tense.

Seeing Omi so tense was kind of funny.

"Omi why so tense?" she whispered.

"B-b-big…t-t-t-t-t…" Omi muttered.

"Big what?" Kimiko said…the laughter loud.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Omi ran around in circles.

"Omi, be quiet!" Kimiko hissed.

"Kimiko?" she looked up to see Kate looking at them, eye brow raised.

"Hi Kate, I just came over to see Omi, and his curiosity got the best of him," Kimiko said.

"I can see that," a girl with really short brunette hair walked up to Kate; "I'm Maddie."

"Pleased to meet you," Kimiko smiled.

"Since he has seen too much, I guess…YOU CAN MEET THE GUYS!" Maddie grabbed Omi and Kimiko and dragged them to the roof.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Omi cried. Kimiko struggled to get out of Maddie's grip, but it failed.

"Maddie?" Kate asked. She hurried up in front of her

"LET ME GO YOU...I can't think of a word!" Omi cried.

"Insane?" Kate asked.

"Thank you...INSANE LADY!" Omi yelled. Maddie dropped him, and released her grip on Kimiko.

Kimiko just stood there, her eyes wide…GIANT TURTLES.

"Umm…" Kate said, standing next to April.

"Okay…the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat,' comes to mind," the orange masked turtle said.

"Mikey shush," Maddie glared at him.

"No, you shush," he smirked.

"Mikey do not make me make you loose your Battle Nexus Trophy fair and square," she threatened.

"NO NOT MY TROPHY ANYTHING BUT MY TROPHY!" he screamed, girly like and stuff.

"Well guess what…" she grinned, "Hey Micco!"

"Yeah," a girl with waist length hair colored snow white and yellow highlights. Maddie gave her a look.

"No, it's not right," she shook her head. Kimiko stood there still pretty shocked.

"Kimiko," Kate waved her hand in front of her face, "are you still alive, because Omi is scaring me…a lot." Snapping out of it, Kimiko looked at Kate, then April, then the red masked turtle, followed by blue masked turtle, then a tall muscular man with long black hair and blue eyes, then a freaking out orange masked turtle, Micco, Maddie, and lastly purple masked turtle.

"Uh…hi," she said nervously.

"At least she didn't faint," the orange masked turtle stated, earning a smack in the head from Kate.

"Mikey," Maddie hissed, "shut up."

"What is Omi doing?" Kate asked. Kimiko watched as Omi stared at Micco, and she was hiding behind the red masked turtle.

"Tell him to stop, I don't like it when people stare at me," Micco said, "It's kind of intimidating." Kimiko nodded, and gave Omi a shake, not completely snapping him out of his daze.

"Okay, how about introductions," Kate said, smiling at the red masked turtle, who smiled back.

"Okay…umm…I'll go first," Micco smiled, not hiding anymore, "my name is Micco, and these four are my adoptive brothers."

"I'm Leonardo," the blue masked turtle said, "Call me Leo."

"The name's Michelangelo or Mikey…THE BATTLE NEXUS CHAMP!" the orange masked turtle hit his fist in the air.

"Shut up shell for brains," the red masked turtle growled, "the name's Raphael, but call me Raph." Kimiko looked at his arm, a bandage covering an area on his upper left arm.

"The name's Casey Jones," the man said.

"Casey," April laughed.

"Ooo, can I introduce Don!" Maddie asked.

"No," the purple masked turtle said tense for a second on how eager she was, "I'm Donatello, but you can call me Don or Donnie."

"Sorry Maddie, he beat ya to it," Leo said. Maddie pouted, glaring at the sky.

"Poor Maddie," Kate laughed, "do you guys need introductions?"

Kimiko nodded, her voice lost.

"Okay, that's Kimiko one of my computer friends, and that's Omi," Kate pointed them out.

"Nice to meet you," Mikey grabbed Kimiko's hand, shaking it.

"Mikey, don't scare her," Don said.

Kimiko found her voice, she began to giggle…Omi, was still staring at Micco, with a dreamy expression.

"Stop shaking my hand," Kimiko said, "or it'll fall off."

"Oops," Mikey laughed a bit.

"So, Mikey," Kate grinned, "how's that video game doing?"

"Didn't he tell you…Don beat him," Raph chuckled, "and Leo owes me fifteen bucks."

"Wait ago!" Maddie cheered giving Don a hug.

"Raph, I don't owe you fifteen dollars," Leo said, crossing his arms.

"I smell a fight comin' on," Mikey laughed, "I wonder who will win?"

"Raph, don't start a fight, at least not now," Kate groaned. Raph sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You're cute when you care," he said.

"Don't suck up," Kate said.

**-Back at the Xiaolin Temple-**

"Sarah?" Rai called. He received no answer, he ran to the cubical where she was staying.

"Where is she?" he asked aloud. His eyes drifted to her mat, on it was a note

_Dear Rai, Clay, Dojo, and Master Fung,_

_I can't believe I fooled you that easily. I'm pleased to tell you my Master is waiting for the Heylin side to join him to destroy his enemies. I would also like to say, I never loved you, but that would be a lie, I once did, but then I met Dragon Face, who is part of a gang in NYC. I hope you live with regret for what you did to Kimiko, Rai, because I highly doubt that she will ever forgive you._

_Sarah_

_P.S: You better go and find her, before her e-mail companion wins her heart_

_P.S.S: You are such a losers, not seeing this coming_

"Why?" Rai asked, "Why Sarah why?"

"Hey there partner, do you know where Sarah is?" Clay peaked into the room.

"She's a dirty liar, why would I know where she is?" Rai growled, crumpling the note into a paper ball, throwing it at Clay. He watched as Clay opened and read the note.

"That no good, dirty rotten girl," Clay growled, "Why in tarnasion would she pull this?"

"Clay, I have no idea," Rai said, "but I have to go and tell Kimiko that I'm sorry."

**-Back on the roof of Second Time Around, NYC/ an hour later-**

Kimiko was in fits of laughter as Raph and Kate inflicted pain upon Mikey.

"OUCH…WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" Mikey winced.

"That's what you get for flirting with my girl," Raph growled, smacking Mikey on the back of the head.

"This is for being so bad at pickup lines," Kate said flicking him between his eyes.

"OWIE!" Mikey cried. Omi watched them confused.

"Why are they doing that?" he asked.

"Raph is a hot head, and Kate's his girlfriend," Don sighed, "Mikey's jealous, because he also likes her."

"Give me pizza or give me death," Maddie cried.

"Okay?" Kate stopped and stared at her.

"What, I needed something to shout?" she said.

"So," Kimiko smiled at Don, "why are you and Leo so decent?"

"I guess it has to do with our personalities, I guess," he said.

"I have a question," Kimiko looked Don in the eyes.

"Ask away," Don said.

"Are you GreenTechno?" she asked.

"Yes he is," Maddie said, before he could say anything.

"I'm TechnoFire," Kimiko held her hand out, and he took it.

"I never thought I would meet you," Don said.

"Me neither," Kimiko giggled.

"It's a Kodak moment," Maddie said. (I'm quoting the first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Movie, and if you haven't seen it…you have got to see it! It is awesome!)

"Yeah it is," Kate said.

"Yeah," Raph said, holding his girlfriend close.

"Maddie," Leo walked up to her, a nervous expression on his features.

"Leo why so nervous," Maddie asked.

"Can I talk to you in private?" he asked. She nodded and he led her to another part of the roof.

"Be prepared," April said…seconds later you heard squealing.

"He told her, yay," Kate said.

"So…Omi?" Micco asked.

"Yes," Omi said hurriedly, making her laugh.

"You want to…I don't know…hang out some time?" she asked nervously.

"SURE!" Omi said excitedly, making her laugh.

"Okay," Kimiko and Don said, "Jinx…"

"Donnie jinxing somebody, weird," Micco said.

"Micco, don't make me tickle you," Don threatened.

"Okay," she pouted, sitting down.

"Guys, I feel like this is the beginning of an awesome friendship," Kimiko said, looking at Don, smiling.

------------------------

**Me:** It's a Kodak moment!

**Maddie:** Yeah I like the three original TMNT movies

**Leo:** I can't believe they are making another one that is computer animated

**Me:** The third one was let out in 1993, and this one is going into theaters 2007!

**Rai:** (whistles)

**Don:** Wow!

**Me:** Yeah…wow! PLEASE R&R, yeah, this isn't one of my best chapters, but it's still pretty good…Who's Sarah's Master?


	5. Micco's Story!

**Me: **This has got to be the most fun chapter to write so far…action begins next chapter.

**Maddie:** Thank you Crystal Persian for helping us with how Micco came to live with the turtles

**Leo:** Randomlass doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown, TMNT, and Micco, but she does own her OCs

--------------------------------------

**Micco's Story:**

Kimiko looked over Donnie's shoulder as he typed up a storm…he was researching on some sort of technology.

"Hey Don?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. She watched as he let out a sigh, she couldn't help but hug him.

"To find a way to disguise ourselves better," he said.

"Do you need help?" Kimiko asked, "Because I can ask my Dad for the parts you need."

"Would you really do that?" Don asked.

"Of course," she smiled, "I mean meeting you guys, is one of the greatest things that happened to me."

"That was like two days ago," Don said flatly.

"So, it is," she said laughing.

"Kimiko," she turned to see Kate there, "we would like you to meet Splinter." Kimiko watched as Don minimized what he had found and stand up.

Kimiko followed him and wasn't surprised to see a giant rat sitting in a recliner, but man was Omi chattering up a storm with him. Sitting down in between Micco and Omi, she smiled a bit, as he began the tale of their origin, starting with his master Hamato Yoshi, and Uroku Saki, or better known as the shredder, his master's murder, finding the turtles in a green ooze. Then he turned his gaze to Micco.

"My daughter Micco is a tale to remember," he chuckled.

**-Flash Back-**

"Happy Birthday to you," Micco looked at her mom, and then her dad, her sapphire eyes twinkling.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish," her mother said giving her a peck on the cheek. She thought hard, making a little face. Her face brightened, and she blew out the two tiny candles.

"Let's have some cake," her father said, tickling her.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes," he looked at her.

"I wove you," she said.

"I love you," her father smiled. She smiled big; she looked to her mom, who handed her a small piece of the marble cake with fudge icing.

"Sweetie, it's time for bed," she looked at her mom, and nodded. After getting ready for bed, her mother tucked her in, and read her the book, 'The Monster at the End of This Book.' (It's my favorite children's book!)

"Good night," her mother smiled. She nodded, and let out a sigh before drifting to sleep. Her mother's expression became a worried expression as soon as her daughter was asleep.

"Please, tell me Hun won't come," she whispered.

**one hour later**

"NO!" her father coughed…their apartment was on fire.

"My baby," her mother cried rushing to her child's bed room, seeing their daughter still asleep.

"We have to do this," her father said.

"I don't want her in foster care," her mother sobbed.

"She will be safe," her father sighed. Her mother sighed, but nodded, they threw their daughter out of their one story apartment, and she landed on a pile of pillows that were oddly out there. Landing Micco woke up to see the building a blaze.

"MOMMY, DADDY!" she cried. The sudden sound of footsteps got her attention; she turned to see an old woman, with a scary look on her face.

"Hello child," the woman said, "I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me."

"NO!" she cried, "I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!" She began to cry as the woman got closer.

"Shh," the woman said, "it will be over soon." She only cried louder, she wanted her parents to hold her…she didn't like this lady.

"Come child," the woman barked.

"NO!" she cried. The woman glared at her, snapping her wrinkled fingers, a man stepped out of the shadows. (The apartment complex is still on fire) He reached out to grab her…she screamed…and then, the man and old woman were gone because she blinked, and they were running from something.

"Mommy," she whimpered, "Daddy."

"Are you alright?" a voice asked, reminder her of her grandfather, who had passed on. She shook her head negatively, looking up. Her eyes widened in awe at the sight of a giant rat in front of her, it didn't scare her; it amazed her.

"What of your parents?" he asked. Her eyes widened more, she did her best to stand up to get as far from the building as possible, but her tiny body was being absorbed into the pillows, but she couldn't get up, so she pointed to the building.

"So, they didn't make it out," he said. She finally got out of the pillows' grasp and waddled towards him, she had no idea if they made it out…she just needed someone gentle to hold her. She held her arms out to him, just wanting to be held. Something told her that her parents didn't make it; something told her that it was destiny.

He was confused by her actions, but he held her.

"Call me Splinter," he said, "and you are?" She shrugged, she barely remembered her name.

"This is going to be tough," he sighed. She snuggled into him, sighing.

"Micco," he said, she looked at him, titling her head.

"After one of my master's younger siblings," he smiled warmly at the child. Her parents voices in her head, telling her to never forget…and she didn't.

"Thank you, Spwinter," she said, before drifting off to sleep.

Waking up to some one staring at you in the face is kind of scary…especially if they're older than you.

"Splinter, who is she?" a distant voice asked.

"Michelangelo," the stern voice of Splinter got the person who was in her face to move.

"Micco, she will be staying here, until we learn if her parents are still alive," she looked at everyone in the room. Three smiling faces and one face that didn't show any emotion, all of them turtles.

"Hi," she looked to the turtle who was in her face when she woke up…an orange mask.

"Hi," she said in a small voice. That was the beginning of her new life with her new family.

**Two and a half years later**

Micco still wasn't used to having 'brothers', or staying with kids four years older than she was. But she was welcomed in with open arms by them, especially Michelangelo, but she got along better with Donatello.

"Donnie," she looked at the Braniac turtle working on his toy car.

"Yes, Micco," he said, still working on the car.

"Do you want to do a puzzle?" she asked. He put the toy car down, and turned and smiled at her.

"Sure," he said, ruffling her raven hair, making her giggle. He pulled out an old box; he opened the box and poured out all the puzzle pieces. The two began to work; Don helping her with the area's that she was doing. They failed to notice Mikey walk in, and start messing with Don's chemistry set…a special gift from Splinter to him. He gave each of them a special gift, Leo had gotten a sketch pad, Raph had gotten his first punching bag, Don had his chemistry set, Mikey had his game boy, and Micco had her stuffed bear, which Splinter salvaged from the fire that took her parents lives.

He looked at what he made, some sort of pink ooze, he mixed a few of the chemicals together.

"Mikey!" Leo called, startling him. Micco and Don were facing Mikey with their backs to him, but Micco was directly behind him, the pink ooze was poured all in her hair, and it stung.

"AH!" she squeaked. Don looked at her; seeing the pain on her face he took her where they bathed and started to spray water in her hair.

"What's going on?" Raph walked in, seeing Micco under running water, and Mikey sneaking off somewhere.

"Mikey, what did you do?" he asked.

"What is the meaning of this?" Splinter walked in.

"Micco?" Don asked.

"Wha?" she said.

"Your hair, it's changed," Raph said. She blinked in confusion.

"I think you should look in a mirror," Mikey said, "it looks nice."

Looking in the mirror, she looked at her hair, her eyes widened; instead of the raven hair that she used to have, she now had snow white hair, with yellow streaks in it.

**-End Flash Back-**

"That's why my hair is this way," Micco giggled.

"Oh," Omi said.

"It was great to meet you Splinter," Kimiko smiled.

**-The Xiaolin Temple-**

"SHE WHAT?" Dojo shouted.

"Yeah, she left the note, and just left," Rai said, "I have to go apologize to Kimiko."

"Maybe you should give her time," Dojo suggested, "I mean, you aren't her favorite person right now."

"No, I need to do it now," Rai begged. Dojo fidgeted.

"Shen-gong-wu alert, the Staff of Hearts, it points out your true love if it's in use," Dojo said, "not one of the most important Shen-Gong-Wu…"

"Let's get it," Rai interrupted. Dojo sighed, but nodded.

"Hop on," he said growing to a forty foot dragon.

**-Chase Young's Lair-**

"Who are you and why are you here?" Chase demanded.

"My name is Sarah," she walked out of the shadows, wearing a foot soldier uniform, but without the mask, "my master has an offer that you can't refuse."

"What kind of offer?" he asked, skeptically.

"You are after the Dragon of Water…I know where he is, but you have to do something for us in return," she said. She watched as he stood there pondering.

"What if I'm not after the Xiaolin Dragon of Water anymore," he said.

"Are you?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"What is it?" she asked. He smirked.

**-Back at Second Time Around-**

"Raph, do you think this is a good idea?" Kate asked.

"No," he stated, "I know this is not the smartest thing I've thought of doing…but come on Kate."

"Fine," she sighed. They were on the roof.

"Okay, so you really want to learn how do waltz," she asked.

"Bring it on," he said.

"Some how…I like the idea you want to learn to waltz," Kate laughed.

Behind the cracked door, Mikey sat there laugin, Omi sat next to him confused.

"What are we doing?" Omi asked, really loudly.

"MIKEY!" Raph roared.

"Oh, just go a head and kill him," Kate stated, watching her BF reach into his belt for his sais.

"NO! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikey screamed, and he screamed like a girl. (Yeah, Mikey like Jack Spicer screams like a girl, but he can fight!)

"Not very, 'Battle Nexus Championie'," Kate laughed, watching Raph chase Mike around the roof.

"What were we doing?" Omi asked.

"Raph's waltzing lesson was supposed to be private," she sighed.

'I THINK I DID IT!' and excited Don shouted as he ran up the stairs, followed by Kimiko.

'YOU MEAN WE DID IT!' Kimiko screamed. Kate looked down the stairs; Kimiko and Don were shaking hands, and then hugging.

"They look so cute together," she said.

"Yeah they do," Raph looked over his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Hey Raph," Kate smiled, turning to him.

"I love you," he said, pulling her into a passionate kiss, they broke apart; she was in a daze for a few seconds.

"Idea stealer," she pouted.

"Hello, we're right here," Mikey called.

"You mean you're only there, Omi went downstairs," Kate said.

"Oh," Mikey said grinning.

**-With Kimiko and Don-**

"Thank you," Don said hugging Kimiko, "without your help, these 'Camo watches' wouldn't have been created."

"We have to test them first," Kimiko said, "how about you test them?"

"Well, alright, call everybody to a meeting," he said with a determined look. Nodding, Kimiko did as he asked, leaving the brainy turtle with his thoughts.

**-With Dojo, Rai, and Clay-**

"Welcome back to NYC!" Dojo announced.

"You mean I can go apologize to Kimiko?" Rai asked.

"Partner, you really shouldn't," Clay said, "I mean she's a hot head and all."

"I have to, she needs to know," Rai said.

"Let's find the Wu first," Dojo said. After one hour of walking, the reached the Second Time Around, antique shop.

"This is the place," Dojo said. Rai nodded and entered, the bell ringing.

"Raimundo?" he turned to see April standing there.

"Official Xiaolin Dragon business Miss O'Neil," Clay said.

"You must be here for this," April held out a staff, on it was a ruby in the shape of a heart.

"That is defiantly the staff," Dojo said.

"Something told me not to sell it, well here you go," she handed the staff to Clay.

"How's Kimiko?" Rai asked.

"She's still upset, I mean it's been two days," April said, "You need to give her time." Rai sighed.

"We'll be staying for a few days, maybe in that amount of time she will cool off a little," Rai said. April frowned.

"Alright, well good bye," April said as they left. She thanked the stars above that he didn't arrive when Kimiko and Don shouted.

"April," Kimiko said out of breath, "Donnie has called a meeting."

"This has got to be important," April said to herself.

**Me:** So how was it?

**Rai: **Please R&R!

**Don: **Yeah, and points to Crystal Persian for guessing who Sarah's master is

**Leo:** Yeah

**Maddie:** Again, please R&R!


	6. Contest!

**Me:** Hey everyone!

**Don:** Randomlass needs your help!

**Maddie:** You guys get to decide how Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Splinter should look in their human forms

**Leo: **(gulps) Why doesn't Don get to do it?

**Me: **Because I already had a look for him in mind…

**Rai: **Oh, great!

**Me:** Crystal Persian is the judge!

**Maddie: **If you guys are wondering how Don looks, here is his profile in his human disguise!

_Don_

**Hair:** Shaggy, Dirty blonde (ironic)

**Eyes:** Dark Brown

**Wears:** an assortment of different colored T-shirts and jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes

**Skin color:** pale, but not too pale, not like Jack

**Facial expression:** a very thoughtful, gentle look

**Me:** That's how Don will look like if he was human

**Don:** Now, you can decide how the others should look like, the chapter after the next will have the results for the contest!

**Leo:** Randomlass does not own Xiaolin Showdown, TMNT, or Micco, who belongs the Crystal Persian, but she does own her OCs!

**Me:** And in a few chapters we will be introducing Crystal Persian's next character, Jasmine, here is her profile…

Jasmine

**Hair:** Black with orange streaks that reaches down to her butt

**Eyes:** Chestnut red

**Wears:** orange tube top, yellow mini skirt, yellow and orange sandles, and always wears a necklace that has an emerald in it that she found one day when she's exploring

**Loves:** Animals, Ninjitsue, partying, and always gets into mischief

**Attitude:** always smiling, and never gets into a bad mood

**Paired with:** MIKEY!


	7. Confusing Emotions

**Me: **I hope this chapter will be okay...it's kinda fast

**Don: **Randomlass doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown, TMNT, or Micco, but she does own her OCs, and the Shen-Gong-Wu she creates

-------------------------------------------

**Confusing Emotions:**

Kimiko stood next to Don, who was holding up the blue print proudly of the 'Camo watches' he only had enough technology to create one, but her father will be sending all the stuff they needed to make a few dozen more. Even though she knew him face to face for two days, she still saw the guy that she talked to online, that sweet caring guy that she fell for.

"So, are you going to test it, or can I?" Mikey asked.

"Don will be the one testing it," Kimiko said. Mikey pouted. She watched as Don put on the watch, pressing a button, he disappeared in a blinding light, and appeared as a guy with shaggy dirty blonde hair (how ironic), dark brown eyes, a purple t-shirt with a black dragon on it, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of Nikes. His skin was pale, and she could see the same gentle feature on his face.

"Wow," she whispered.

**-With Rai, Clay, and Dojo-**

"Room for two," Clay said.

"Alright," the man who gave the rooms said. Clay took the keys and smiled gratefully. Rai sighed and followed Clay into the elevator.

"Rai, you need to get over this," Dojo said peaking from under Clay's hat.

"I know, but I broke Kimiko's heart, and then…I had my heart broken…I need to tell her I made a mistake, because I still love her," Rai looked at Dojo, tears in his emerald eyes.

"Rai, maybe what you did…" Clay began.

"She has to forgive me, she just has to," Rai snapped, looking at the cowboy.

**-Second Time Around-**

"Donnie…is that you?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Don laughed.

"Wow, you look…amazing," Kate said, "I wonder how Raph will look." She eyed her boyfriend.

"You'll love me no matter what," Raph said. Kate giggled, hugging him.

"Young love," Mikey sighed.

"Shut up, Mikey," Maddie said from her position on the couch next to Leo.

"I only have one more test," Don said, "and I have to make this one count."

"I'll go with you," Kimiko smiled, she watched as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink, making her laugh.

"Kimiko, like what you're wearing," Kate said, "I think it shows the real you." Kimiko looked at herself, a pair of tight jeans, a light pink Tinker Bell shirt, and a pair of light blue shockers, her hair was pulled back in a messy bun with some hair in her face, it wasn't dyed or anything, it was just her natural hair color.

"You really think?" Kimiko asked.

"I think you look great," Don grinned.

"Thanks," Kimiko said shyly. _"I haven't blown up once while I've been here, what's going on?" _she thought frantically, blushing.

"I think yall should go to Central Park," Kate grinned, "Don you can take her back to the lair afterwards, we'll see you guys there."

"Okay," Don said, Kimiko nodded, and they stood up. A sudden whistle was heard the moment the door closed, as they left.

"Mikey," Kimiko whispered.

"Umm…lets go," Don said rubbing the back of his neck.

**-Chase Young's Lair-**

"YOU WANT WHO?" Sarah shouted.

"I want that brunette you were talking to," Chase said.

"But how did you find her?" she asked.

"Just spying on the enemy lets you see things," he smirked.

"What in fuck would you want with my sister?" Sarah snapped.

"More than you know," he said, turning to her smirking.

"Look, she's an even better fighter than me," Sarah said, "how, I have no idea…but I haven't even met her teacher."

"Well, we'll see if I can defeat her or not," Chase smirked, "I accept your master's offer…as long as I get what I want."

"Fine, come with me," Sarah said, "you need to convince others to join us."

"I know one who would be happy to join us," Chase said snapping his figures.

**-Rai, alone in Central Park-**

He left the hotel room just minutes ago, he was upset…he broke Kimiko's heart, and he wanted to repair it.

"Don," the familiar voice of Kimiko's laughed.

"What?" a masculine voice said.

"Don't be so tense, the watch is working perfectly," Rai saw Kimiko walking next to some blonde haired guy, he watched as she grabbed his hand, the smile on her face, he could see the look in her eyes, they showed love. He felt a pang of pain and guilt in his heart.

**-Kimiko and Don-**

Kimiko grabbed Don's hand; she did it because she just wanted to. It surprised her, it felt so right, just having his hand in hers, he may have been a mutant in disguise, but she loved him. Love was the only way she could describe what she was feeling, Don, GreenTechno, were the same 'person', he didn't treat her differently like she was just a girl, he treated her as an equal, able to defeat any obstacle. Remembering the sight when she defeated him in a sparing match was hysterical.

**-Flash Back-**

Kimiko held the Bo just as Donnie instructed her too, they had only met five hours ago, and they were getting ready to spar. They bowed, and began.

Don was the one who made the first move, rushing towards her with grace. She dodged as he swung his bo at her, by doing a back flip, she landed on his shell, forcing him to fall forward, she flipped and landed on her feet. Turning to him, she saw that he was already on his feet.

"Great job," he said, before they rushed for each other. Her heart soared; he had complimented her, she felt so, happy. Blocking each attack he was sending towards her, she could tell he was doing 110, because he was struggling…they were equal in their fighting strengths. Just like that it was over, she was pinning him to the ground, she was blushing, he was flustered…and the sound of applause reached her ears.

"You make an amazing warrior," Don smiled.

**-End Flash Back-**

Don squeezed her hand, making her look at him, his smile on his face. She realized, she preferred the real Don, but this guy was Don.

"Kimiko…I would like to say thank you again," he said. He cursed himself, that wasn't what he wanted to say.

"Like I said, no problem," she said.

"Hey Kimiko," she looked at Don, he seemed nervous.

"Yeah Don?" she asked. Don felt his heart beating, he was nervous, he really like Kimiko, well, actually loved her…just like Raph with Kate, and Leo with Maddie, and he could tell that Micco loved Omi, a lot.

"I think I…" he started before Kimiko interrupted.

"I love you too," she said.

"How did you know what I was about to say?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just knew," she said, "thank you."

"For what?" Don asked.

"For being here, to look forward to," Kimiko smiled.

**-With Rai-**

He couldn't believe it…she love that guy…it has been two days, and she's in love with some guy.

He felt his heart shatter, he didn't even get the chance to apologize to her.

"WHY?" he shouted, getting their attention.

"Rai?" Kimiko asked, "why are you here?"

The look of hurt on his face answered her, and she didn't feel the want to comfort him, she just glared.

"That's what you get when you break someone's heart Rai, can't you see," she snapped.

"Sarah left," Rai whispered.

"Why?" Kimiko glared, "because of what you did."

"IT WAS A SET UP; SHE'S RECRUITING THE HEYLIN SIDE FOR WHOMEVER SHE FUCKIN' WORKS FOR!" Rai shouted.

"What do you mean?" Don asked him.

"She refers to this guy as her master that's all we know," Rai glared at him, "who the heck are you?"

"Rai, this is my boyfriend Don, that internet guy," Kimiko glared, "and, I DON'T EVER WANT YOU NEAR ME AGAIN YOU JERK!" Rai was taken a back, she was angry, she didn't to forgive him, by the way she shouted, and she would never forgive him.

"Good bye Raimundo," Kimiko hissed before dragging Don off, fuming. Rai watched as Kimiko and the guy she was with sit down on a bench, she was crying into his shoulder, and he was stroking her hair, which was up in a messy bun.

**-Don and Kimiko-**

He held her, that was all he could do. Rai brought so much pain to her.

"Kimiko, it's okay," Don whispered. Kimiko began to calm down.

"Thank you," she whimpered, "I love you so much." Rai suddenly, just being there, made her confused, why was he there?

"We have to tell the others," Kimiko said, "I have this feeling there's more to Sarah than we realized."

Don nodded. Before they knew it, they were kissing with full passion, and hearing Rai running off.

**-The Lair-**

"This is our humble home," Micco grinned sitting in front of the many TVs.

"Yeah, plus, it's big," Kate said, "I'm going to train with Raph, just look out for Mikey's tricks."

"I know Mikey," Micco said, "but it won't stop him."

"We're underground," Omi said.

"That's the point," Micco said, "my family won't exactly be welcomed into opened arms Omi."

"Oh," Omi said. He saw the faint flush on Micco's cheeks as he sat down next to her.

"Omi," she said, when suddenly, a girly scream reached their ears.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Mikey screamed from the kitchen. Micco grabbed her kusarigama and rushed to the kitchen, followed by Omi.

"Mikey, what's wrong?" she asked, in a fighting stance when she reached the room...nothing there except for Mikey and a huge tub of...WATER BALLOONS!

"Just wanted to say...INCOMING!" he began to pelt her with water balloons, making her laugh. Omi rushed in watching Mikey throw water balloons at Micco.

"Okay, I'm out of balloons," Mikey whined, "oh well, I'll just go mess with Raph and Kate."

"Omi," Micco laughed, "I just wanted to tell you...that I really like you." Omi stood there, confused.

"I know you like me we're friends," he said.

"Omi, I mean, I like you, like you," she said. This got Omi's attention.

"What?" he tilted his head.

"I LOVE YOU OMI!" Micco cried. She stood their soaking wet, admitting her feelings for Omi.

"I-I, love you too," Omi said. Before you could say 'Bag-headman is Gir,' the two were in a lip lock...she had too pick up Omi to do it, but they were kissing.

**-Jack Spicer's Basement…I mean lair-**

"Oh, why won't Chase notice me," Jack whined, he was adding improvements to his Jackbots.

"Shut up you buffoon," Wuya hissed, "We should be retrieving that Shen-gong-wu, before those Xiaolin Warriors do."

"Two of them are gone," Jack said holding out a golden hair brush, "I won the Brush of Secrets yesterday, from the circus guy, the cowboy, and the really hot girl…I wonder what happened to Kimiko and Omi."

"I know, but they could easily come back," Wuya argued. The sudden sound of someone clearing their throat got their attention.

"Chase Young, and Rai's girlfriend," Jack said.

"I'm not Rai's girlfriend," Sarah hissed.

"How would you like to destroy some lives?" Chase asked the floating ghost head. Wuya let out an evil snicker.

"Would I ever," she laughed.

"Good, we're heading off to NYC," Sarah smirked.

**Me: **Ooo, big cliffy…

**Rai: **Why did you hurt me?

**Me: **Because…

**Maddie: **She just can…

**Leo: **You also deserve it

**Don: **PLEASE R&R!


	8. TO ALL RAI FANGIRLS!

Me: **TO ALL RAIMUNDO FANGIRLS! **

Don: Since that other contest was a bust, this is to Rai fangirls to create an OC for him…

Rai: MAKE HER HOTT!

Leo: Just make him happy

Maddie: (sweat drops) Please, make a girlfriend for him…I BEG YOU!

Me: Thank you Crystal Persian for helping with the human forms of Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Master Splinter!

_**Leo**_

**Hair: black that goes a little past the shoulders, sticking out slightly**

**Eyes: brown with blue speaks**

**Wears: dark navy blue t-shirt that has a black ninja on it, onyx black jeans that has a blue stripe that goes down each side, black and blue sandals, and wears a blue sweat band because of his ninja ways**

_**Raph**_

**Hair: reddish brown that is messed up, and looks though it's never been introduced to a comb before and it makes him looks totally great**

**Eyes: chestnut red with gold specks**

**Wears: blood red man tank top that's sorta ripped to show off his muscles, midnight black shorts that cover his knees and shows off the bottom half of his well toned legs, and red and black sandals**

_**Mikey**_

**Hair: shaggy platinum blonde**

**Eyes: green with silver specks**

**Wears: orange t-shirt that reaches his elbows and has the picture of the Japanese letter for 'honor' on the front, dark navy blue jeans that look as though they're black, and black combat boots**

_**Master Splinter**_

**Hair: bluish, black…somewhat like Leo's (wanted him to look young)**

**Eyes: cloudy grey with gold specks**

**Wears: a kimono that makes him look like a monk, black with a brown sash which is the color he usually wears, and Japanese sandals**

Rai: THIS GIRL DOES NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN, TMNT, MICCO, OR JASMINE, SHE JUST OWNS KATE, CHUCK, MADDIE AND SARAH!

Me: PLEASE R&R! THANKS AGAIN CRYSTAL PERSIAN!


	9. Beginning the Celebration

**Me:** Okay, I want to thank Crystal Persian, and Helen Cutie for all your help!

**Don:** Here is the OC that will be paired up with Rai, she is owned by Helen Cutie

_Emily_

**Hair:** two waist length curls hanging down the sides of her face that is a dark brown

**Eyes:** Light grey

**Height:** 5 inches shorter than Rai, and is really slim

**Wears:** forest green spaghetti strap tank top, black short shorts to show off her legs, green flip flops, and a emerald green head band

**Maddie:** YAY!

**Leo and Rai:** This chick doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown, TMNT, Micco, Jasmine, or Emily, but she does own her OCs...

**_Beginning the Celebration:_**

Kimiko and Don walked through the sewers hand in hand, she was in deep thought, and Don could tell.

_Rai, I don't love you anymore, but why are you here?_ Kimiko thought.

"Kimiko, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled at Don, "I just don't get why Rai's here, that's all." Don draped an arm over her shoulder, and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Kimiko, do you remember when we first met online?" Don asked.

"It was the best day of my life," she said.

"Mine too," he said.

"Can you get out of your disguise now?" she asked.

"Sure," Don grinned pressing a button on the watch, making him back to his turtle self.

"Much better," she grinned.

"What are you planning?" Don asked. Her grin turned into a smirk when she placed both her hands on both his cheeks, and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

"How was that?" she asked.

"Better than our first one," Don grinned.

"Good," she whispered.

**-Topside, with Clay-**

Clay sighed; he had been walking looking at the couples. He noticed a young woman trying to carry some groceries.

"Excuse me miss, but do you need a hand?" he asked.

"Yeah, please," she begged. He grabbed three of the bags, and saw her; to him she was a goddess, dark pinkish purple hair up in pigtails, workout clothes, and beautiful jade green eyes.

"Hi, cowboy," she giggled.

"The name's Clay," Clay said.

"I'm Angel," she said, "and thanks for the help."

"No problem," he grinned, "so, what are you doing with so many groceries."

"Some friends of mine are having a celebration to welcome some new friends, hey, do you wanna come?" she asked.

"Only me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean, they said one friend of mine, so, how about it?"

"Sure, it would be an honor," Clay grinned.

"Good, meet me in Central Park at eight," she smiled, when they arrived at an apartment complex.

"See you there Angel," Clay grinned.

"And Clay?" she called.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"You better keep this a secret," she said.

"I will," he grinned.

**-The lair-**

Master Splinter had a smile on his muzzle as he watched Kimiko and Don worked on the Camo watches together, her hair was down, and pair of reading glasses rested on her head.

"So, we hook this gear here and then, I think we're done," Kimiko said.

"So, that's all of them," Don asked.

"Yeah," Kimiko said.

**-Topside, with Clay and Angel/afew hours later-**

Clay met Angel at Central Park like she asked, and she led him to an abandoned warehouse.

"Okay, come on," she said.

"Are ya sure?" Clay asked.

"Totally," she said, entering and walking to the elevator.

"Angel," he looked the elevator up and down, "you sure it's safe."

"I've been here a lot, trust me," he noticed to many vehicles here, but he nodded.

"Okay, I'm comin'," he said. When the two entered the elevator, he was surprised when it began to go down.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, it's just that, why are we going down?" he asked, making her laugh.

"That's where my friends live," she said.

"So, have you met these new friends of theirs?"

"I only met one of them online," she said as it stopped.

"Okay," Clay nodded, the door slowly opened to have, well, just a home underground. It was decorated, and a big banner said in bold golden letters, '**CONGRADUTALATIONS!**'

"I thought that this was a welcoming party," Angel said confused.

"ANGEL!" she saw a very excited Micco run out of the kitchen.

"Micco, look at you, you seem, really excited," Angel said rushing to her friend.

"She's in love!" Kate's voice drifted from somewhere upstairs.

"Was that Kate?" Clay asked.

"How do you know Kate?" Micco asked.

"I met her, a couple of days ago," Clay said.

"So you were one of those guys at the temple," Micco said, "ARE YOU CLAY?"

"Yeah," Clay said.

"Okay, good," she smiled and ran back into the kitchen.

"So, you already met Kate and April," Angle laughed, "then it will be a lot easier then."

"Easier for what?" Clay asked.

"CLAY!" he turned to see, a grinning Kate, she was wearing a black skirt with white leggings underneath, a vertically striped black and white tube top and a pair of black flats, her hair was curling a bit at the ends, and she had a thin layer of red lip-gloss on her lips.

"Kate," Clay tipped his hat.

"I guess, welcome, Kimiko is still getting ready, and Omi, he's with Micco," she laughed, "Angel, you look really nice."

"Not as nice as you Katie," Angel laughed; she was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a guitar on it that says '**ROCK, If it's too loud, You're to old**' in big white fancy letters, and her hair was down.

"Nah, you look so much better than me," Kate said, "so, Clay, how's Rai?"

"Not so good," he said.

"You know what, I think he deserved it," Kate said, "I mean, he did cheat on Kimiko."

"I know," he said.

"Umm…who the heck is this?" Kate turned to see her boyfriend.

"WHAT THE?" Clay shouted.

"Clay, this is my boyfriend Raphael," Kate smiled.

Clay fainted.

**-Flashback-**

Kate walked down the street cautiously, it was definitely the time of night not to be out…especially in a skirt, a long red skirt, black tank top, and a pair of black flip flops, her hair was just as it always was.

"Please just let me get to my uncle's store in one piece," she prayed aloud. She had just left in the middle of a party, at the time where someone pulled out the drinks, and as in drinks, alcoholic beverages, but by the time she left, a lot of the boys there were drunk enough to try to get you, to 'do it.'

She had no idea one of the guys had followed her, or that he was drunk. The sound of a loud crash made her spin around.

"Hello…i-is anybody there?"

"Kate, it's me," a voice hiccupped.

"Jerry?" she squinted her eyes, "I thought you were at Maria's party."

"Do you want to go to my place?" he suddenly asked.

"No," she said, realizing he was most likely drunk.

"Aw, come on, we'd have a blast," he hiccupped.

"No thank you," she said turning around and hurrying off.

He didn't want to take that as his answer, so he clumsily chased after her.

The next thing she knew, she was being pinned down in an alley, by Jerry.

"Come on Kate, you only live once," he purred.

"No, just get off," she whispered, her mind drifting off to the night a few months before.

'Please, help, I need you,' she thought of that giant turtle guy. She closed her eyes tightly, then suddenly, Jerry was pulled off her.

"You know what, you really should stop walking alone," that gruff voice said.

"LET ME GO YOU JERK!" Jerry yelled.

"No," the voice laughed darkly, "not until you promise not to mess with this lovely lady."

"I PROMISE JUST LET ME GO!" it sounded like Jerry was sobbing.

"Good," the voice said dropping Jerry on the asphalt.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer," Jerry said, before running off.

"Lady, what's with you and guys wanting to rape you," the voice asked.

"I have no idea," she whimpered.

"Don't cry, please…" he begged. It was too late, she was in tears. He found himself giving in, and walking up to her, and he pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Please, don't leave me," she whispered, "I found myself thinking about you every day after that night…please…"

"Raphael," he said.

That is how their friendship began, and it took about two weeks for his family to find out about it, sure it was pretty rocky between her and Leo; that is until he met Maddie, Kate's best friend.

Raph and Kate began to get closer and closer each passing day, then one day they were watching a movie at her place, they realized their feelings for eachother.

"This movie is very…" Kate began.

"It is okay, worst special effects though, and when Wendy is fighting, her heals turn into flats," Raph stated.

"Well, that's what we're going to get," she laughed.

"Yeah, but you make a better fighter than that Brenda Song, any day," Raph chided.

"Flattery gets you nowhere," Kate laughed.

"Yes it does," Raph argued, "besides, you were trained by the best." He puffed out his chest to prove a point.

"Yeah, Master Splinter taught me great discipline," she giggled.

"And…" he urged.

"And you were great at teaching me the moves," she said.

"Good," he said, "you look nice."

"I'm in my pajamas," she said.

"So, you never looked so good before," he grinned looking her over.

"Do you think you would kiss me," she said, "if I wore this next time you come over?"

"Nope," he said, he saw her smile fall. He smirked at that, so he stood up, and walked up to her.

"What?" she asked.

"I just want to try something," he said, the movie was at the part where Wendy saved the guy she liked life, he chose that time to steal Kate's lips.

He was surprised that she eagerly kissed him back. When they broke apart for air, the sound of applause was heard; they turned to see Mikey at the window, laughing his head off clapping.

"BOUT TIME!" he shouted.

**-End Flashback-**

"Cool, you made him faint!" Kate laughed.

"If I didn't love you so much, then I wouldn't be smiling," he stated.

"Well, he has to come to soon," Angel said worriedly.

"Casey is going to kill you," Raph said, "you aren't supposed to date yet."

"He won't find out," she said.

"CLAY?" Kimiko cried entering the room.

"You know him?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, of coarse I know him, the question is who are you?"

"Angel," Angel smiled, "you must be Kimiko."

"But, how did you meet Clay?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh, he helped me carry the supplies," Angel laughed.

"YOU TWO GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" April shouted as Micco and Omi ran out of the kitchen into Don's lab.

"Wha?" Clay was waking up.

"Hey Clay," Kimiko said.

"Kimiko?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me," she laughed, "I would like you to meet my new friends."

**-In Don's Lab-**

"Micco why are we here?" Omi asked as Micco sat at Don's computer.

"Don't worry, I'm just checking the surrounding area, for drunks, foot soldiers, a sewer worker person, or something like that," she said. The didn't notice Mikey enter the room with a sneaky look. Just like he did years ago, he began to mess with Don's Chemicals.

**-Back with the Others-**

Everyone but Omi, Micco, and Mikey were in the room talking to Clay.

"I promise I won't tell," Clay smiled.

"Thanks Clay," Kimiko smiled.

"So, you and Don here have known eachother through the internet, right?" Clay asked.

"Yeah," the two blushed.

"And you too look like an item to me," he grinned, "just keep in touch."

"Wait, you have to meet Mikey," Leo said.

"Okay," Clay said.

**-Back with Micco, Omi, and Mikey-**

Mikey looked at the midnight blue ooze he created, and just stared at it.

"**MIKEY, GET YOUR SHELL OUT HERE, NOW!"** Raph shouted from the other room.

This startled Mikey, and just like years ago, the ooze pored all over, OMI'S BALD HEAD!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Omi cried running out of the room.

"MIKEY!" Micco shouted, running after her boyfriend.

Mikey took that time to grab his trench coat and hat and leave for a bit of fresh air.

Poor, little Omi, he was so startled that it took everyone there, fifteen minutes to get ahold of him and wash off his head.

"OMG, OMI HAS HAIR!" Micco shouted, looking at his once bald head, which was know covered with raven locks.

"I HAVE HAIR, WAHOOOOOOO!" Omi shouted.

"Good for you lil' partner," Clay smiled.

"CLAY, OH HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU MY FRIEND!" Omi ran up to Clay and gave him a big hug.

"Where did Mikey go?" Kate asked.

**-With Mikey-**

He walked with his hands in his pockets, he was jealous of his brothers, finding a girl that would love any of them, was one in a million, but all his brothers had found someone.

"Oh, I wish to meet that girl for me," he prayed.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" a female voice cried. He took action and ran towards the direction of the scream. He saw a young woman being harassed by a few purple dragon punks.

"HEY!" he got their attention, "Is that anyway to treat a beautiful lady?"

"Please, help me," she begged.

"No problem babe," he said.

"Let's get him," one of the guys said. A big fracas began, and suddenly, Mikey's hat flew off his head.

"HE'S ONE OF THOSE TURTLES, LET'S BEAT IT!" one of the guys shouted, and they all scrambled off.

"Uhh…" he was frozen, what was he going to do, the girl was staring at him.

"Thanks," she said, looking him over with her chestnut read eyes, "for saving me…"

"Mikey," he said looking her over as well.

"Are you really a mutant turtle?" she asked.

"Are you really a babe?" Mikey asked.

"No, I don't think I'm that pretty," she said shyly, "I'm Jasmine."

"Well, I'm the real thing," he laughed.

"What you did was, totally awesome," she looked at him, "do you want to, I don't know, get a pizza or something?"

"Sure, I don't mind," he grinned.

**-Back at the Lair-**

"Okay, let's just start the party without Mikey," Kate sighed, "he always eats most of the food anyway." Suddenly, Leo's shell cell rings.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Leo, about the party, I kinda have to do something else tonight, okay,_" he heard the sound of a girl giggling in the background.

"So, who's the girl?" he asked.

"_Jasmine, oh, I saved her, and it was like love at first sight kinda thing,_" Mikey said, "_I gotta go, the pizza's here._" The line went dead.

"Mikey has a girlfriend," Leo stated.

"Oh, that's wonderful," Maddie said hugging her boyfriend, "hey Leo, how about we bring out the food."

"Sure Maddie," Leo said, walking with her to the kitchen.

"So, Leo, do you think…we're doing the right thing," she asked.

"We'll tell them when we're ready, don't worry," he smiled.

"But, we shouldn't get married this soon," she said, "I mean; I'm not even done with school yet."

"We're waiting till after you graduate, you can trust me," Leo said kissing his girlfriend on the forehead.

"But, what if something happens and what if Karai…" Maddie said.

"Maddie, I love you, and I will never trade you away," he said.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I swear on my honor," he said, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Suddenly, the sound of music reached their ears, and the party was just beginning.

**-Foot head quarters-**

"We're sorry Master, we failed," a purple dragon said, bowing his head.

"Do you realize, if this girl joins with the turtles, that they'll be more unbeatable, even with the Xiaolin warriors," Uroko Saki hissed.

"Master," he looked up to see Sarah enter the room, "the Heylin forces have agreed to our offer, but under one condition."

"And that is?" he asked.

"That I have her sister," Chase said entering the room, with his cats, one of them holding Jack Spicer in it's Jaws.

"I can arrange that," Saki smirked.

**Me:** Okay, soon the action will begin, and how will Rai react when he meets Don in his real form?

**Don:** I hope not badly

**Maddie:** You are the most loveable character on the TMNT, besides Klunk

**Me:** WE WILL BE INTRODUCING MIKE'S CAT NEXT CHAPTER!

**Leo:** Okay…

**Rai:** Mikey has a cat?

**Maddie:** PLEASE R&R!


	10. PARTY CRASHER!

**Me:** Okay...we're just going to start the chapter...bla, bla, bla, bla, bla

**Don:** Are you okay?

**Me:** My sister WhOdOeSnTlOvErAi13 is getting on my nerves...trust me, she is my little sister...Leo do the disclaimer

**Leo:** Okay...the disclaimer has been the same the last few chapters...but in case you didn't catch it...here it is...SHE DOESN'T OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN, TMNT, MICCO, JASMINE, EMILY, OR THE SONG MENTIONED IN THE STORY, BUT SHE DOES OWN ALL THE OTHER OCS, AND INCASE YOU ARE WONDERING ANGEL IS NOT AN OC...SHE IS A CHARACTER FROM TMNT IF YOU ARE WONDERING!

* * *

**Party Crasher:**

"So, Jasmine…where did you get that necklace?" Mikey asked.

"Oh, I'm an explorer, I was with my grandparents camping and I found it…my cousin has been trying to take it from me, when I rightfully found it," she said.

"Wow, tough," Mikey said draping an arm over Jasmine's shoulders.

"So, Mikey…do you really, mean what you said?" she asked.

"You are one of the most beautilishous babes I have ever seen," he said, kissing her on the cheek, making her giggle.

"That's so sweet," she smiled, "well, your so hott that it's steaming."

"I heard better comebacks from a toaster," he laughed.

"Yeah, I know," she giggled.

"Hey, aren't you Jack Spicer's other cousin?" she turned to see Raimundo Pedrosa.

"Hello, Pedrosa," she said, her eyes narrowed.

"DID JACK TELL YOU?" he shouted to the heavens.

"No, I just think you're a jerk," she stated, taking a hold of Mikey's hand.

"Aww, come on, when we first met I thought you were evil," he said.

"Well, Jack lied to me, and Megan is almost as annoying as I am," she said.

"Did I miss something here?" Mikey asked his girlfriend.

"Who the heck are you?" Rai asked.

"This is my boyfriend Mikey, he saved my life," Jasmine kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"DAMN!" the couple looked at Raimundo with shocked faces.

"Why did you say that?" Jasmine asked.

"It seems that everyone is falling in love," he growled, "everyone but me."

"Well, if you weren't such a jerk maybe you could meet someone," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"My brother Raph is a jerk, and he has a girlfriend," Mikey said flatly.

"Really, I gotta meet her some time," Jasmine grinned, forgetting about Rai, who was storming off.

**-Foot Headquarters-**

Sarah sat their, dark brown eyes were closed. Taking deep calm breathes the tried to calm her spirit, Dragon Face had cheated on her, with some platinum blonde whore.

Jack watched as she her frustration grew, after all, she was the one chosen to teach him.

"Sarah?" he asked, her eyes opened and she fixed a slight glare at the evil boy genius.

"What?" she spat, venom in her voice.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked.

"No," her voice stayed steady.

"Then why are you so calm?" he asked.

"I may be battered on the inside, but my discipline allows me to hide it," she said, "Before I teach you fighting techniques, I need to teach you discipline of the mind."

"Okay, so what do I do first," he studied her sitting in a lotus position.

"First get in a lotus position," she watched as he sat down in front of her, "and clear your mind of all your fears, hopes, and anything else, and then close your eyes."

"So you're teaching me how to meditate?" Jack asked.

"Yes," she murmured closing her eyes, and she began to meditate.

He did all that she had asked him, and found all his fears were slipping away, the ones that made him a sissy boy just evaporated.

It took seven hours of meditation to get him ready for his first training lesson, and he was no longer the Jack Spicer we once knew…

Jack Spicer had become an assassin.

**-Back at the Lair-**

Kate sat next to Raph, singing along with Ice Queen by Within Temptation, her eyes sparkling.

"Hey Kate?" he asked. She looked at her boyfriend and smiled.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Why do I feel something is going to happen?" he asked, "that I might loose you."

"Raph, you couldn't loose me, unless somebody physically took me away from you," she said, grinning.

"If that happens, I'm killing the bastard who took you away," he growled.

"You better," she waved her finger in front of his face, "or no more…umm…"

"You ain't taking anything away from our relationship," he pulled her close, and set his chin on her head, "but sometimes I wonder would you easily let go of me if you met some human guy and fell in love with him?"

"No," Kate answered truthfully, "nothing could ever tear me away from you." She grinned taking off her shoes.

"Yeah," he sighed, as she snuggled closer into him, "it's just that…"

"You worry for my safety when I go into battle with you," she finished for him, "look, there is a possibility that we'll die, yes, but one of the possibilities is that we die together."

"But what about your uncle?" he asked, trying to make a point.

"Raph," she shook her head, "I love fighting by your side, most men back in the day left their wives at home…and then sometimes they never came back, I want to be there with you."

"Raph," she said after a slow song began, "can we dance?"

Angel watched as Raph escorted Kate onto the clearing that was supposed to be a dance floor, she laughed when she noticed her shoes were missing. She felt someone tap her shoulder, and she turned to Clay, he held his hand out.

"May I have this dance lil' lady?" he asked. She smiled remembering when Casey met Clay, he approved of him the moment he helped Kate out with fixing the banner that had fallen down.

"Yes you can cowboy," she smiled, taking his hand.

Suddenly, the elevator doors were open, and the party stopped, Mikey was thrown back by a blast of wind, and Jasmine rushed to his side.

"Rai why did you follow us?" she asked.

**-With Rai before this-**

There was something about that Mikey guy that he didn't like, how he wore that trench coat and hat. His eyes widened when he realized that Mikey could be a rapist or something…so he decided to follow the two.

"Mikey, do you think your family will like me?" she asked, shyly.

"They would love you, your funny smart, and one good pizza eater," Mikey laughed, his hand resting at her waist.

"Shut up, your making me blush," she laughed.

He watched as he leaned in a whispered something to her.

"YOU REALLY WOULD SHOW ME?" she squealed.

"Of course, I think you be great at it," Mikey laughed. The first thought that came to Rai's head was, 'What a pervert.'

"So, you can teach me how to get down…" she began.

"No, kick ass," Mikey said.

"Oh, so I can…" the two entered the warehouse, and Rai panicked, she may have been the cousin of the enemy but she was still a beautiful girl, so he ran in.

"What the?" she turned to see Rai charging Mikey.

"MIKEY WATCH OUT!" she cried, as the elevator opened, it was too late, Mikey and Rai were in a dog pile in the elevator, and Jasmine ran in trying to get Rai off her BF. During the fight, Mikey's hat and trench coat were torn off and Rai didn't notice he was too busy trying to protect Jasmine.

"RAI STOP IT!" she cried.

The elevator stopped, "WUDAI STAR WIND!"

The elevator doors open and Mikey was thrown into the lair, panting, he was bruised…and man Jasmine was pissed, she rushed to his side, and glared at Raimundo.

"Rai why did you follow us?" she asked. Don and Kimiko bursted out his lab on hearing the commotion, she sent an ugly look at Rai.

"Kimiko?" he asked, confused, "I thought you were with that guy…"

"Rai, the main question is how did you get here?" she spat.

"I followed Jasmine," he said pointing at her. Her anger melted seeing their ally.

"Jasmine, it's been months," she grinned, "so how's Megan?"

"She's good," the girl said, still glaring at Rai, "and I'm not surprised that Rai is still a cold hearted jerk." Rai stood their frozen, he saw Clay standing there glaring at him

"Raimundo, I can't believe you, WHAT IN TARNATION WERE YOU THINKIN'!" he glared at the Brazilian.

"What, I wanted to protect our ally," he looked at them with innocence.

"So this is that Raimundo guy," Raph glared at him, "he's not that great." Rai gulped looking at the four turtles; Mikey had a mix between a glare, and a look of pain.

"Dude, that hurt," Mikey winced, "I was suggesting that I could teach her Ninjitsue."

Rai gulped, and fainted. Kimiko sighed, and looked at Don.

"Let's get these two to the infirmary," he placed a hand on her shoulder, and she smiled and nodded.

**-Two hours later-**

Rai began to come to, and he saw Kimiko glaring down upon him.

"Uh…hi Kimiko," he tried to grin innocently.

"Rai, you really need to stop being this jerk," she shook her head.

"Well, at least I'm not cheating with anyone," he glared at her.

"You think I'm cheating on you?" she glared back.

"No, I could see what was going on between you and purple mask," he growled, "I'm going to tell that Don guy."

"I'll explain later," she said storming out, but before she did, "I suggest you apologies to Mikey and Jasmine."

He stared at the door, until the same guy that was with Kimiko in the park entered to room.

"Hey, did you…" he watched as he glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You jump into conclusions way to easily," he said, grabbing a few watches and walking out.

* * *

**Rai:** WHY DID YOU MENTION MEGAN...WHY HER?

**Me:** Because, she's cool...

**Leo:** And I thought Karai was bad...Sarah is even worse...

**Maddie:** Oh, honey! (Hugs Leo)

**Leo fangirls:** WE LOVE YOU LEO! (that was for you Crystal Persian)

**Mikey:** (walks in) Hey...cool...

**Helen Cutie:** OMG, IT'S MIKEY! (and that was for you Helen Cutie!)

**Me:** Okay...PLEASE R&R!

**Don:** Okay?


	11. EMILY!

**Mikey:** HELLLLOOOO LADIES AND GENTAL MEN!

**Me:** Mikey, why are you still here?

**Mikey:** FOR HELEN!

**Me:** Oh yeah…Helen, Mikey's here for you!

**Don and Leo:** Hey everyone!

**Rai:** I'M HERE FOR EVERYBODY TOO!

**Me:** Okay…well…umm…Mikey do the disclaimer

**Mikey:** Okay, this chick doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown, TMNT, Micco, Jasmine, or Emily, but she does own all the other OCs

* * *

**Emily:**

She looked around, her eyes darting the surroundings…she couldn't let them get her, for the sake of the world…for the sake of her best friend, Leonardo…for the sake of her family.

She turned around, seeing nobody there, and she let out a silent sigh, "I think I lost those Purple Dragon creeps." She muttered that to herself, pushing the waist length strands of hair from in front of her eyes, the rest of her hair that reached to her mid back was pulled up into a bun.

She made her way to the abandoned warehouse, entering she walked to the elevator, and entered.

**-Back in the Lair-**

Rai just got hit hard with angry words…from Clay…and then suddenly Dojo just randomly shows up.

"Does he get this all the time?" Mikey asked, playing with his watch.

"Um…he is our leader…just a bit…" Kimiko began.

"Insane," Raph finished.

"No, I wasn't going to say that," Kimiko shook her head, accidentally turning Don's watch off. Rai gaped…

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE?" he shouted.

"Don't yell," Maddie hissed, from her position next to her boyfriend, sending the Brazilian a half smile, half glare.

The elevator doors opened and Leo looked towards the open elevator doors, seeing a beat up Emily, "What the shell?"

"He knows," she whispered, "He knows I'm hiding…"

"Dudes this is not good," Mikey shook his head, "not good at all."

"Who is this he in which you speak of?" Omi asked, peaking out from Micco's room…

"OMI YOU HAVE HAIR!" Dojo shouted.

"I have Michelangelo to thank for that!" the monk beamed.

"Guys, the Shredder is after me, you have to help me," Emily begged, her grey eyes pleading, "Leo, you're my best friend…you have to help me…he can't take it, I promised Mortu…I PROMISED!"

"Don't worry Emily, I won't let anything happen to it," he smiled at the girl.

"Happen to what?" Rai asked, calming a bit.

"The heart of Mortu's people, the Utroms," Emily looked at him, "the Star of Tisian."

"Okay, what's an Utrom?" Rai asked.

"Hey, I know Mortu," Dojo said, "He and I were tight."

"You knew about the Utroms?" Raph asked.

"Of course, they saved me from death," Dojo shrugged, "I mean…Chase Young has…umm…well…yeah, I don't want to get into that detail."

"Well, that means we have to work together," Maddie gasped, "who knows what power Shredder and your enemies would have if they worked together and had the Star of Tisian on their side."

"Okay, let me get this straight," Rai said, "some guy who calls himself the Shredder is after you…that sounds pretty lame."

"Raimundo, his name might be after a kitchen utensil…but you don't know what pain he has caused," Kate shook her head, "he killed Splinter's master, and he has also killed many others, including Emily's mother…who was working with the Utroms, just as Splinter's master was."

"So, we kick ass all the time," Rai shrugged, "I mean Jack Spicer is pretty lame."

"If he is that bad, picture Sarah training him," Leo said, "I mean, he would be the greatest fighting machine, he would be nearly unstoppable."

"My sister is that good?" Kate asked.

"Nah, you're just as strong as she is…maybe even stronger," Raph said, grinning.

"Okay…stop talking about her…just stop," Rai growled.

"Let me guess, she left you," Kate sighed, "I saw this coming."

"How did you see it?" Rai asked.

"You're not the first person she has ever used Rai," Kate shook her head.

"Maybe we should check it out, I mean," Micco shrugged, "it wouldn't hurt anybody…right?"

"Okay, so you guys do this a lot?" Dojo asked.

"Hey, at least we face really big odds, I mean…come on…a floating ghost head, a guy that can transform into a dragon, a Cyclops, wild cats, some Russian, and some really bad wimpy dude?" Mikey said, "We face creatures beyond your imagination, aliens!"

"Mikey, now's not the time," Kate shook her head.

"Mike, you're right, but we have powers to help us," Kimiko said, "but I mean…you guys are fighting trained assassins, how can we beat that?"

Biting his lip, Don placed a hand on his shoulder, "That's why we need to work together…to get over our differences."

"Yeah, Donny's right," Kate said, "even if it kills us…Rai, you need to move on." Emily giggled, looking at the Brazilian, who looked over at her…making her blush a bit.

**-Back at foot headquarters-**

"Jack, it was fun," Sarah grinned, wiping the blood from her lips, "you have learned much from this short amount of time."

"Thank you," Jack bowed, his clothes no longer the ones he worn before, he was wearing a pair of loose black jeans, a black t-shirt with a spider, and a pair of black converses, his red hair was now shaggy, and he still had that eye liner under his eyes.

"Now, choose your weapon," she led him to a wall, weapons lined the walls.

He noticed the nunchaku, and he smiled, he took them in his grasp.

"Ready?" Sarah asked her katana in hand.

"Born ready," he smirked, charging.

**-With Karai and Chase-**

They had been sparing for quite a while, Chase was loosing…but he was so determined to win.

"Had enough?" Karai asked, her eyes flashed.

"No, not until I'm the last one standing," Chase hissed at the woman. Karai smirked, this was just what she needed, ever since Leonardo…had gone with Maddie, she needed a warrior.

Kicking him sharply in the stomach, he flew backwards…and crashed into the wall…taking deep breathes.

"Are you finished?" she asked.

"You have defeated me," Chase said, his expression blank.

"With honor," she said.

"Yes, you are a very honorable person, especially to your master," he gave his cold smirk.

Karai suddenly hugged him, causing him to stutter.

"Chase Young thank you," she said.

**-The lair-**

"So, you're saying is that we have to stay here?" Rai cried.

"Sorry Rai," Kimiko shrugged.

"But why does Kimiko get to go?" Omi whined.

"She has the agility that we need," Leo said, "Emily, Raimundo, Clay, Angel, April…and umm…Dojo will be here to, so don't worry."

"Don't worry…I'M GOING TO DIE OF BORDOM!" Rai shouted, causing Emily to giggle.

"We could always meditate with Master Splinter," Emily smiled.

"Does he talk in Metaphors?" Rai asked.

"Sometimes, not usually," Mikey said.

"Good," Rai sighed, "but who is this…"

"He's a giant rat," Kate grinned, "but he is awesome."

"Well, gotta go," Kimiko grinned, grabbing a Bo staff.

"Micco?" Omi looked at his girlfriend with pleading eyes.

"I have to go," she shook her head, "I promised my brothers." She gave him a kiss on the forehead, and sprinted out.

"I'm going to die aren't I," Raimundo sighed.

"No, you're not going to die," Angel laughed, "I'm used to this."

"Then who might die?" Rai asked.

"Anyone of them," Emily said, "Shredder is a very dangerous guy…it would almost kill you to fight him without having anybody with you."

"What does that mean?" Dojo asked.

"You need more advance training in order to stand the Shredder," Emily said, "Splinter saw a lot of potential in Kimiko…she probably took gymnastics growing up…and Omi…he needs you to stay here so you can learn when not to give your word to anyone until you learn the truth about them."

**-Topside-**

Kate sprinted neck to neck with Raph, doing advanced leaps across the roof tops.

"Have you ever got the feeling you were being followed?" Raph asked suddenly.

"Yep," Kate stated, "somebody is following us."

"Hello sister dearest," Kate looked to see Sarah sprinting right next to her; she sent a kick her way causing her to collide with Raph.

"Don't harm her in any way," Chase's cold voice ordered.

"GRRRRRRRRR!" Raph was already up on his feet Sais in hand and sprinting towards Sarah.

"Come on Chase," Sarah whined, "we have to kick their butts."

"Who the heck is Chase?" Raph growled.

"RAPH BEHIND YOU!" Kate cried, but it was in vain, Raph was kicked in the back of the head rendering him unconscious by the one and only Chase Young.

"That was easy," Chase said non-chantilly.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kate cried sprinting towards Chase, "YOU WILL PAY!"

**-Somewhere else-**

"That sounded like Kate," Kimiko said, "Donny something's up."

"Let's go," she watched as Don turned sharply to the sound of Kate's shout, she nodded and followed.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

_

**Me:** I got bored…so I just put that…

**Leo:** You have lost your mind…

**Me:** Nope…just half of it

**Don:** How can you loose half your mind?

**Maddie:** By staying at a dress rehearsal for…three hours last night…

**Rai:** WHAT THE FLYING FLIP?

**Me:** I'm in chorus…and the women's chorus feels pretty useless because when only got to work for like…FIVE MINUTES…not thirty or more minutes like the other groups…

**Maddie:** SHE IS SUCH A B!TCH!

**Mikey:** PLEASE R&R!


	12. I Need You

Me: Okay, sorry for the long wait for the update, my mind has been…over active, I have had so many story ideas for the past few weeks it's not even funny…but yeah

Leo: It's okay…as long as you stop causing so many arguments with me and Raph

Mikey: Then why do you fight anyways?

Don: It's called _Brotherly Love_ Mike

Rai: Whatever

Me: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCS KATE, MADDIE AND SARAH, THE OTHER OCS ARE OWNED BY CRYSTAL PERSIAN AND HELEN CUTIE!

* * *

**I Need You:**

Before Don, Kimiko, Mikey, and Jasmine had gotten at the scene, Kate was having a hard time fighting Chase and Sarah at the same time, but then Leo and Maddie appeared.

Leo drew out his katanas and charged Sarah, and the two began combat. Maddie noticed the figure watching in the shadows, and she made eye contact with him, they sent each other a glare, telling the other it was time…time to battle, time to fight.

He stepped from the shadows, it was non-other than Jack Spicer, his expression hard, and his nunchaku in hand, he was ready.

He charged her, underestimating her. Blocking his attack, she gave him a sharp kick in the gut, knocking the wind out of him, he was taking labored breathes, but he returned for more. She moved to the side, tripping him, but he wouldn't, and couldn't give up…not now…he got up, and charged her. It went on and off like this until the other's arrived, Raph, was still unconscious, and Kate was slowly, but surely winning her battle against Chase, he was so hesitant about throwing punches at her…he didn't want to hurt her…he just couldn't, since he laid his eyes on her…he had this great need for her, and she wasn't going to stop him from getting what he wants.

"You will pay for what you did to my Raph!" she made the final blow, and Chase staggered backwards, taking a hold of his face, blood dripping from his nose.

"Now would be the time to retreat," Sarah whispered.

"No, I want to see what Spicer can do," Chase said, his eyes watching the changed Jack Spicer fighting a very pissed Maddie. But, soon enough, Jack was defeated, and they were retreating.

"We need to get Raph to the infirmary now!" Don ordered. Kate stood there in absolute fear. She was shaking her head, tears stung her eyes.

"RAPH DON'T YOU DARE AND FUCKIN' DIE ON ME!" she cried out, choking a sob, "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!"

Maddie placed a hand on her shoulder, causing Kate to turn and sob in the other girl's shoulder.

"He will be okay," Kimiko looked at Don, "he will be alright?"

"He might have a chance," Don sighed, "but what happened?"

"Some guy kicked him in the head," Kate choked out, "I was fighting that guy 'cause he's a dead man."

"You fought Chase Young?" Kimiko asked, "And beat him?"

"Yeah," Kate sobbed.

"Wow, that's…I can't describe it," Kimiko said, "but Raph will be okay, I know he will."

**-In the lair-**

Emily sipped on her tea, watching as Raimundo paced, she blinked when he stopped and looked at her.

"Raimundo are you okay?" she asked.

"No," he said, "why is Kimiko being so stubborn?"

"She loves him," she smiled, "and he deserves it, I mean…he didn't ask to be what he is Rai."

"But why him?" he asked.

"Look, she might have not known him physically as long as you have, but she has known him longer," Emily smiled, "I mean…he fell in love with her the first time he talked to her when you two broke up, for the first but not final time."

"Really?" Rai asked.

"Yes, and he loved April then too," Emily stood up, "all I'm saying is let her choose her own path…OMG!" Her eyes widened when Leo and Don carried in an unconscious Raphael.

"What?" Rai turned around, and gaped. Kate walked behind them, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm going to kill him," she whispered, "he's going to pay what he's done to my Raphie."

She entered the infirmary and sat down and watched as Don took a look at Raph.

"What exactly happened?" he asked.

"Umm…the guy Kimiko called Chase kicked him the back in the head," Kate found her self choking it out…no matter how lamed it sounded, she choked it out.

He nodded, "I suggest you talk to him." She nodded, and watched him leave the room…probably to talk to Kimiko.

She watched as her boyfriend soft breathes, they were grateful that he was still breathing. She placed a hand on his head, and sighed.

"If you die on me, I'm going to die with you," she whispered, "I love you, and I need you…we need to get married before you die."

"I need you."

**-Three days later-**

Kate was still looming over Raph, her eyes were red and puffy…this reminded her of a time when he chose to ignore her.

**-Flashback-**

She sat their staring out the window, waiting for him.

"Raph come on," she muttered, she saw Donatello.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Raph…is kinda in a funk right now," he said.

"What?" she blinked.

"Yeah, his emotions are out of whack," Don nodded, "but I came here to let you know."

"He could always tell me," she said.

"He said he didn't want to tell you," he shook his head.

"Oh," she said, hurt.

For the next few days Raph was like that, that was until he called her up five days later.

"Hello?" she asked.

"_Kate, you wanna see that movie…Home Coming Warrior?"_ Raph's rough voice asked on the other line.

"Be here in ten," she said, "you got that." He chuckled on the other end.

"_See you in five,"_ she blinked at that.

Four minutes later, there was a knock at her window, and she turned to see him standing there.

You know the rest.

**-End Flashback-**

Kate felt something rub her lower leg, and she turned to see Mikey's cat Klunk, she picked up the orange cat and cuddled with him, as she watched Raph.

"Kate?" she looked at Raph, "do you know what time it is?"

"RAPHAEL!" she set that cat down and hugged him.

"Not so loud," he grouched.

"Raph, (hic) I thought I (hic) lost you!" she hiccupped through happy tears.

"You didn't," he looked at his girlfriend, who looked like she didn't eat for days, "but you should eat something."

"As long as I eat with you," she sniffed, nuzzling under his chin.

"Fine," Raph couldn't help but smile, "hey…this gives me an idea."

"What?" she asked, he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You mean like a triple date?" she grinned.

"Yeah," he said, "I mean, Don and Kimiko are done with the Camo Watches anyways."

"Yeah," Kate smiled, "that's a wonderful idea, Raph!"

"Raph, you're awake," Kimiko entered the room, "so how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts, and I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," he said, rushing to the bathroom. Kate laughed.

"You two were planning something, were you," Kimiko said.

"How would you feel if, you, Don, Omi, Micco, Raph, and I go on a triple date tonight?" Kate asked.

"I love the idea already," Kimiko said.

**-That night-**

"Raph are you sure?" Don asked in his human disguise.

"More than sure…plus, I think tonight's the night, I'm going to ask her," Raph grinned.

"But…Raph," Don said, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, we already have our blessings," he grinned looking at himself in his human disguise, "besides, and we've been ready for this step for awhile."

"Just don't rush things," Don said.

They heard the sudden wolf whistle from Mike, and the sound of his girlfriend smacking him in the back of the head.

"OWIE!" Mikey cried.

"Wow, Kimiko…" Rai began, before Raph clearing his throat.

"Raph…that can't be you?" Kate said, her eyes twinkling.

"Yup it's me," he grinned at her, "and you look lovely tonight." He grinned, looking at her dress, it was red, and it reached shortly past her knees, and it was spaghetti strapped, her red flats sparkled in the light. To him anything made her gorgeous, and that made him happy.

Kimiko was wearing the same thing, but in black, her long hair was down, and her blue eyes looked at Don.

"Wow," that's all he said, making her giggle.

Micco entered the room wearing a white tank top, yellow mini skirt, and white sandals. She was followed by Omi who was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black shoes.

"So, you ready to go?" Micco asked, grinning.

"Yup, let's go," Raph said draping an arm over his girlfriend's shoulder.

And with that they were off.

* * *

Me: Okay…here's the problem…I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THEY SHOULD GO FOR THEIR DATE, AND IT'S DRIVING ME MAD!

Don: Calm down, it's not the end of the world

Mikey: Yeah, and do what I do when I can't decide, GO OUT FOR PIZZA!

Rai and Maddie: Pizza, come on (rolls eyes)

Me and Leo: Hmm…WE EAT TOO MUCH PIZZA AS IT IS!

Don: PLEASE R&R!


	13. The Date

Me: MADDIE IS NOW GOING BY LILY BETH!

Lily Beth (Maddie): Hey everyone!

Leo: (hugs Lily Beth, making her giggle)

Rai: Oh brother…

Mikey: YO HELEN!

Me: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, Jasmine, Micco, or Emily, I own my other OCs!

* * *

**The Date:**

Raph grinned as his girlfriend mounted his shell cycle, the others decided to take the battle shell. First they were going to a fancy Italian Restaurant, then Kate's favorite teen club. He was a little over protective of his little sister, but that had to do with the fact that he was the tough older brother. Sure growing up she would love to play with them, but mostly she would learn a lot of stuff from Don, but whenever Don was too busy, she would always go to him.

He handed Kate her helmet and they were off, she was holding on to him tightly, her eyes full of laughter. She was in heaven, he had returned, he may be in his human disguise, but what she saw was the hothead she fell in love with.

The battle shell was quite as Don drove on, Kimiko was blushing.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll find out when we get there," he couldn't help but laugh as she gave him a punch in the arm.

"I'm starving," Micco laughed from the back, "but are you sure those boneheads will be okay?"

"What?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh wait, you haven't met Casey yet," Micco sighed, "he's basically another Raph, but a human guy."

"Yeah," Don grinned, "and he's April's husband to be."

"Wow," Kimiko smiled.

"Well, we're here," Don grinned, turning off the engine. He walked around and helped his girlfriend out.

"No way, we're having Italian food!" Micco giggled.

"Raph and Kate beat us hear," Don stated, seeing Kate wave at them from inside, next to Raph in his human form. They entered and where led to the table by the waiter.

"How did you two get here so fast?" Omi asked.

"We took the…short cut," Kate giggled.

"You drove through Central Park, didn't you?" Don asked.

"Yup," Raph grinned.

"So, you guys just wanna split a pizza or something?" Kate asked.

"Yes, that would be most wonderful," Omi grinned.

"Omi," Raph blinked, "nobody talks like that here."

"Okay, let's get a supreme," Kimiko smiled, "and hmm…drinks."

"Ooo, I'll have a diet coke," Micco grinned.

"Diet Coke…Micco, you're not fat," Kate shook her head, "I'll just have water with a lemon."

"Same here," Kimiko nodded.

"Hmm…I'll have a Dr. Pepper," Raph couldn't help but grin when his girlfriend gave him a peck on the cheek.

"So, you're willing to try it?" Kate asked.

"Of course," he grinned.

"I'll just have…a Mellow Yellow," Don shrugged.

"Don, you are mellow, you don't need to be yellow," Raph laughed.

"Shut up," Don glared.

"Omi, do you just want tea?" Micco asked.

"Yes," the monk nodded, smiling.

They ordered their drinks, and the pizza.

"Guys, we'll be right back," Kate said, standing up, grabbing Micco and Kimiko, and walking in the direction of the bathrooms.

"Kate what's wrong?" Kimiko asked.

"Something's up with Raph," Kate began, "it's like he's hiding something from me, and I don't like it…what if he wants to break up with me?"

"Kate, you're the best thing that has ever happened to him," Micco shook her head, "he wouldn't do that."

"I know, I just can't help but worry," she closed her eyes, "I don't wanna loose him again."

"Kate…get…a…grip," Kimiko shook her; "He loves you."

"Okay, I just can't help but…"

"Kate, worrying will get you nowhere," Micco shook her head, "just have a good time; I mean…he might do something else."

"Like what?" she asked.

**-With the three guys at the table-**

"Raphael, my friend, is something wrong?" Omi watched as Raph gulped down his Dr. Pepper.

"Raph…she's not breaking up with you," Don shook his head, "but she senses that you're hiding something, and she's probably scared that you would…"

"I would never do that," Raph snapped, "she means the entire world to me."

"But you actually pushed her away once," Don shook his head, "she was deeply hurt by that."

"I know," Raph shook his head, "but I wasn't sure then, but I'm sure now." He looked up noticing the girls were returning Kate sat next to him. He was surprised when she grabbed his hand, holding it tightly, like she was afraid of letting go.

"Kate?" he asked.

"Raph," she almost panicked, he couldn't believe she was so frightened.

"Are you okay?" he watched as she debated with her mind.

"Please don't leave me, ever," she whispered. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Kate, why would I leave you?" Raph asked. She thought for a few seconds.

"I'm not as pretty as…"

"What is with women and the way they look," Raph shook his head, "Kate, I always think you're beautiful."

Kate turned crimson red, smiling at him.

"Kate, I was goin' to wait till later," he grinned, "but I think I should do this now."

Kate frowned a bit, "What are you planning?" He grinned standing up, taking her hand.

"We've known each other for some time now," he said, she nodded slowly, "and I love you more than life in general." She blushed.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," she looked at him, "Kate, will ya marry me?"

Tears of pure joy made their way into her eyes, her voice cracked as she answered, "Yes."

The food arrived just as this moment occurred, and the waiter smiled, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Kate blinked.

"For such an occasion you deserve half off," he smiled, walking off.

"Half off?" Raph chuckled.

"Usually if it's planned, then it would expensive," Kimiko said.

"Really?" Kate asked.

"Yup," Kimiko said, grabbing a slice of pizza and putting it on her plate, and began to eat. Kimiko glanced at Don, and sent him a flirtatious smile, which he returned, making her giggle.

"What?" he blinked.

"You're sweet, ya know that!" she smiled.

"Uh…thanks," Don blushed.

**-After Eating-**

"Raph, come one," Kate laughed, moving her body to the music, she held her hand out, which he smiled and took it and she dragged him on the dance floor. Omi and Micco were sitting on the sidelines watching, smiling brightly.

"Don…how can you say you can't dance?" Kimiko giggled as he spinned her.

"Um…okay, so I lied," Don cracked a grin, and pulled her close, making her giggle.

"Come on Green Techno," she grinned pulling him into a lip lock.

"She sure as hell isn't shy about it," Raph laughed.

"Yeah," Kate said, doing the screw driver. The music suddenly started getting slower, causing Kate to blush, and Raph to grin.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"I'd love to," she smiled flirtatiously. They were so unaware of what was going to happen next.

* * *

Me: THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO SENT THE IDEAS! You guys all get gold stars, and Helen Cutie, I'm saving the Chinese Restaurant for Rai and Emily, just for the heads up…

Lily Beth: We thank everyone who has reviewed, even though it's not RaiKim, we thank you for reviewing

Don: Sorry RaiKim fans for taking Kimiko away from Rai

Me: Actually if they aired TMNT on WB then people could so see KimDon…but alas, they didn't…

Lily Beth: Yeah, sorry Donny! (hugs Don)

Me: HEY! (hugs Don too)

Leo and Rai: WTF!?

Mikey: PLEASE R&R!


	14. My Girl

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but my OCs Kate and Maddie

* * *

**My Girl:**

Kate smiled sleepily as Raph sat at a table at the club, she touched his shoulder.

"What's on you're mind?" he chuckled.

"We're getting married," she giggled, "Uncle Chuck has been waiting for this moment for a while."

"Yeah," he smiled a bit, taking her hand in his, "but are you willing to hide in the shadows for…the rest of your life?"

"Raph, I would go to the ends of the earth just to be with you," Kate smiled, "but I'm not as obsessive as Juliet…who killed herself for Romeo." He chuckled kissing her hand.

"Don't compare our relationship with that tragedy," Raph said.

"Oh, I won't," she smiled. She frowned seeing Raph tense.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Have you ever gotten the feeling that something dark was watching you?" Raph said, looking around.

"No, why?" she asked.

"Because I have come for the girl," Raph looked up, and glared daggers at the presence behind Kate, and Kate slowly turned around.

"You again," she frowned, "why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Because," Chase Young smiled coldly down on her, "you are so much stronger than you think."

"If I am stronger than what I am," Kat narrowed her eyes, "then I wouldn't be going anywhere with you!" Chase chuckled darkly.

"That mutant is…" Raph lunged at him, glare on his face.

"I am that mutant you retard," Raph growled.

"Raph?" Kate got into a fighting stance, "he's got company!"

Raph growled seeing that they were surrounded by Foot Ninjas. Kate frowned, no matter what you do when you knock out these guys, more just keep on coming. She knocked a katana out of one of their hands, and grabbed it.

"You jerks ready?" she asked.

**-The Lair-**

"Guys, something isn't right," Maddie said, closing her eyes. Leo nodded in agreement, clenching his jaw.

"I just wish Don didn't take out the Battle Shell," Leo stated.

"Now, where's the fun in that," Mikey grinned, "we could always take the roof tops."

"I'll call Casey, he could be backup in case the Purple Dragons decide to crash the party," Maddie stated, pulling out her Shell Cell.

"Casey?" Rai blinked.

"Another one of our human friends," Leo stated.

**-The Club-**

"These guys don't know when to quit," Kimiko growled, knocking out yet another foot soldier. She was back to back with Don, since the people left the club screaming their heads off, Raph and Don turned off their watches.

Kate and Raph were both fighting Chase, who changed into his dragon form. They were struggling, Kate using the katana to block the attacks from the Foot Soldiers.

More kept coming, and Omi and Micco were beginning to worry. They knew that someone wasn't going to make it out of here, either alive, or lack of freedom.

Kate let out a cry when she felt something go into her side. Raph and Chase froze, to see Karai standing there, Surkin (sp?) in hand, and deadly glare on her face.

Chase narrowed his eyes, and then did the unthinkable…

He lunged at Karai.

Kimiko and Don took action and looked at Kate's side, while Raph glared in the direction that Chase and Karai were fighting.

"Raph, we need to get out of here, or we'll loose her," Don's voice brought him back to reality, and turned to Kate.

All the blood…he couldn't stand it.

What if she didn't make it?

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


End file.
